Mosh Pit For Charity
by CMW2
Summary: After an official PPTH gala falls flat,Cameron and her siblings arrange for an alternative. Once House gets wind of it, he arrives, beginning a cat and mouse game between them. But, who's the cat and who's the mouse?;6th in my 2010 SSS Project;NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Back with a vengeance, peoples! It's good to be home! **

**Okay, I know that I said that my next HOUSE fic would be an AU of the Date from All Seven Circles of Hell and it's still a go but I got hit with this story idea and I couldn't resist! I mean, come on, as soon as I got the title in my head, ideas and plot lines and hot, sweaty Hameron sex surged to the front lines of my writer's battlefield.**

"**Front lines of my writer's battlefield"…I'm going to keep that in my pocket. Anyway, I'm going to take a typical Hameron fic cliché and give the ol' CMW2 spin on it. **

**There's a gala for MS research going down at PPTH and it sucks. I mean, like Blowhard Central with Mr. Swirly Man in the DJ Booth sucks. Now, in response to this suckitude, Cameron, along with the boys and some slightly familiar OCs start their own little shindig up in Diagnostics…a shindig that will go through the entire hospital and rip a certain lovable blue eyed bastard's blinders off when it comes to his "lobby art", leading to a much needed change between them.**

**This should be fun.**

**Oh, and I've changed my formatting from my Star Trek: 2009 fic on. The centered is gone but my whacked out A/Ns and dark, smutty humor will never be replaced. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She had not come here for this shit.

Dr. Allison Cameron was realistic. A hospital sponsored function was not going to be completely fun. There would be posturing and Cuddy squeezing rich bitches and bastards to the rind for cash. But this…this just wasn't right.

The food belonged in a cafeteria. The music belonged in an elevator. And the bureaucrats belonged in a meat grinder _**Monty Python**_ style. Well, except for Cuddy. Despite forcing her and the others to attend, Cuddy was still her friend and friends don't want friends to end up in meat grinders. The rest could go. They'd probably taste better than this excuse for steak, anyway.

Stabbing it once more with her fork, she stood up and headed towards Dr. Eric Foreman and Dr. Robert Chase.

She had not come here for this shit and for once in her life in Princeton, Allison was going to show some backbone and do something about it.

Where this newfound defiance had come from was actually quite simple. It had come from her covert sessions with Dr. Daphne Marbury, her counselor. The kind African American woman had taken her on as a patient 2 months before and it had been beneficial.

Daphne had encouraged her to open up, to let her coworkers see the Moore woman badassery she had inherited from her mother and her sister. She had warned her that if she didn't, then she would never have a lasting connection with anyone, that she'd drift through life like a boat loose from its moorings, alone and unhappy.

She didn't want that. Brian's tragic death had made her shut down and now the time had come to rise from the ashes like the Phoenix tattoo she kept carefully hidden.

_Out with the old, in with the new. Viva la revolución__ and all that good stuff…_

It would start now.

Stopping in front of her teammates and friends, she simply gestured for them to quietly follow her towards the elevators.

If this worked, then this night would go from failure to success, not just for her but also for the hospital.

If it didn't, she'd probably be fired but she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

_**//////////////**_

"Do you think we have a case again?"

"No, then House would be up here instead of getting plastered with Wilson."

"It would be awful if he dropped from alcohol poisoning."

"No, it wouldn't. Then, we'd actually have something productive to do."

Eric Foreman was happy as hell to be out of that "party" downstairs. Cameron had been tight lipped about what they were doing but it was already way better than the MS gala. It had been a wonderful idea in theory, a surefire way to raise money for research and PPTH. But, as time wore on and he heard the same lawyer joke nonstop, he had definitely considered taking a syringe full of meds so he could get out with a seizure.

Mandatory attendance could never hold up to a seizure…or Cameron apparently.

When they had stopped near the locker rooms, she had instructed them to go change and then wait for her in the conference room. When Chase had asked why, the look she gave him could've felled a red oak. In the interest of solidarity and to avoid witnessing a murder, he had dragged Chase in and told her to hurry up with whatever she was going to do.

The door opened and she stuck her head in, checking if the coast was clear. She had ditched her red gown in favor of more causal attire. Namely, a black tank top that left her navel exposed, a pair of pajama pants with DC Comic characters all over them, and grey sneakers, topped by a waist length purple hoodie.

At that moment, Foreman was reminded rather forcefully that Cameron was not just the librarian chic Duckling but a girl….a hot girl.

"House isn't up here nor is Cuddy. Cameron, what's going on?" Chase asked with his usual confusion.

The grin on her face belonged more on a cat in the cream than Allison Cameron but Foreman couldn't help but smile back. It seems that the Real Cameron had finally come out to play with the other kids…

"You'll see. _Come on!_" she whisper yelled behind her, gesturing for whoever was there to haul ass.

4 people came in with electronic equipment, bags of food and decorations, and the same impish gleam grin on their faces. Foreman could see elements of Cameron in all of them, spotting her hair, eyes, nose, and coloring in all them. Plus, they all had the same jewelry on, a simple gold necklace with a green four leaf clover at the end.

_She never mentioned having family around here…_

"Guys, this is Miranda Moore, Scott Moore, Alexander Moore, and Phillip Moore, my older siblings. Siblings, this is Drs. Robert Chase and Eric Foreman, my teammates."

"Allie, where's the genius pill head you work for?" Scott asked in a thick Irish brogue.

"You'll meet him later, Scotty. Let's do this." Cameron replied in her own, surprising both men. Cameron was Irish? Cameron was Irish enough for a soft sexy brogue?

What else had she been hiding from them? And just what the hell was going on?

As the siblings darted around pushing furniture out of the way and setting up equipment, comphrension and admiration filled Foreman. Cameron was going to start a party of her own, one that would supplement and eventually replace the tepid one downstairs. It was a bold, potentially job killing move that he would've never expected from her….

Her hoodie hit the floor and so did Chase's jaw, much Foreman's amusement.

Cameron had an intricate tattoo of a scarlet and gold phoenix on the small of her back, standing out easily on the creamy skin.

She smiled at them and plugged in an original black iPod, completing the circuit of musical power.

"Send out a page to Nurse Brenda, telling her that there's a better option upstairs. She'll be sure to spread the word." she instructed him before pushing play.

Weezer's _**Buddy Holly **_blared into the corridor, turning the Diagnostic department into a club.

_**//////////////**_

Something was going on.

Cameron had started a slow exodus from the train wreck and his curiosity was peaked.

Intercepting an intern with his cane, Dr. Gregory House asked for an explanation.

The preteen glanced quickly around, probably making sure the Dragon Lady and her Flesh Melons weren't eavesdropping. Hmm…this was better than he thought.

"Dr. Cameron brought her siblings here and they've all turned the Diagnostics area into a party. Mosh Pit for Charity, they're calling it. It's 10 bucks a head to get in and it's going towards the MS stuff that this bullshit's supposed to…" he explained with a dismissive gesture to the emptying gala.

House couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"…only it's way more fun. If you want in, you need to change and go to the 3rd elevator on the left. Dr. Foreman is collecting the cash and there's a poker tournament going down that I'm getting in on."

And then the kid was gone, leaving House with his thoughts. Mosh Pit for Charity, huh? It sounded like one of those pseudo rock bands that were out. What got him thinking was that Cameron had started it. Straight-laced, meek little kitten Cameron had blatantly disregarded Cuddy's mandatory threat and came up with something better.

And siblings? That was new. Other than the worm food husband, Cameron had never mentioned her family and they all lived in Princeton? What puzzle pieces did they hold about their sister? Just how much had Cameron fooled him for these last 2 years?

He must know.

Spotting Wilson talking to the Dragon Lady, he made a beeline for the door and the locker room.

It was every man for himself and besides, with him upstairs, it would be ample opportunity for the two idiots to get their act together.

God knows that Jimmy and Cuddles had wanted each other from Day 1.

The very idea made House want to hurl.

_**//////////////**_

He was up here.

She could tell. Her body always knew when he was near. Her spine straightened, her nipples hardened, and faint warmth came between her legs, just waiting for a mere touch from him to stoke it into an inferno. Only he had that sort of power over her, not Brian and certainly not Chase.

The blonde man had been trailing her like a shadow since she dropped her hoodie and she barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. It took him that long to notice that she was a girl with sex appeal? Maybe House wasn't too off about the density of British…_**Australian**_ men.

"So, I was wondering…well, if you're seeing anyone at the moment." Chase finally asked awkwardly.

It's not that he wasn't attractive and in another life, she would've hit that with the fist of an Angry Goddess but things were different. Gregory House had ruined her. Any man that tried to get with her would forever be compared to him and never measure up. Chase didn't deserve to be a surrogate or a fling. He deserved better.

He must have realized her response because his face had fallen and he was looking over her shoulder.

"Chase, I…"

"Nice party, huh?" a voice behind her greeted smoothly.

She jumped as a firm hand came to her narrow waist possessively and she was dragged back against a long, lean body. A long lean body with a cane in his hand…

_**He's touching me…he's touching me and he smells nice and he feels nice and ohgoddon't faint!**_

Swallowing thickly, she turned around to meet his curious sky blue gaze. He had ditched the tux and had shown up looking hotter than fire. Dark wash jeans, a black graphic tee with a intricate green dragon on the side, and a leather jacket. An image of her tongue running over the leather made the warmth blossom into heated honey on her thighs.

"House.", she breathed.

"Hi, Cameron. Nice party you got here. Nice_**, unauthorized**_ party. You're in _**trou-ble**_.", he sing songed.

Snapping out of her House Haze, she rolled her eyes and let her Moore woman attitude and brogue show in her tone. She was opening up, damn it! She couldn't let him rattle her into old habits.

"No, I'm not and even Cuddy _**does**_ get mad, I've gotten over 500 bucks from the head charge, plus the checks that some donors have given me. The representative from Mayo's playing Root Beer Pong over there."

She pointed out a ruddy faced man laughing with the Boys, riveted by tales of growing up in Dublin. House's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head with confusion.

"That's not a fake brogue. You're from Ireland?"

"Mm-hm. I moved to the States to go to U of M in '96 and I never left. My siblings which I know you're oh so eager to meet followed me shortly afterwards. Protect Allie and all the good crap. Fat lot of good it's done." she explained with a small sigh.

She had actually surprised him. She could tell and she silently relished her victory.

"Food's over there. The iPod's hooked up to iTunes so if you've got a request, just go type it in and the Poker game's in your office. I picked the lock and I'm not sorry."

"You _**will**_ be if any of my stuff's messed with." he threatened.

"What are you going to do, fire me?" she sassed.

He chuckled darkly and leaned right into her personal space, putting their lips mere inches apart.

Valiantly, she fought off the Haze but his eyes were hypnotizing her, making her weak in the knees.

"I can think of better ways to hurt you, Cameron." he replied with eyes that fucked her raw.

_**Yes, please. Torture me…have me…please, please have me…**_ her traitorous heart whispered yet again, urging her stubborn brain to give into him.

He moved even closer and survival instinct kicked in, remembering being burned before by him. She didn't want it to happen again…

Moving away quickly, she could feel his gaze following her as she put on her hoodie and as she moved towards the door.

He would follow her eventually but until then, she was going to take refuge on the balcony.

It would give her enough time to regain control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Game on. Okay, in all my productivity this weekend (I cleaned out my death trap of a closet), I forgot to do a major Spanish project. I'm either going to stay home or go in late. It's not due until after lunch so I could pull it off. Unfortunately, there's a huge ass storm heading my way (Michigan Winters suck!) so I'm going to be a busy little bee. For those who are already buried in "Snow-mageddon" (gotta love El Presidente), I send hot chocolate and plenty of blankets.**

**Now, back to the action.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Did you see that?" Miranda asked with a gesture towards the ferocious eye fucking and retreat.

"Yeah. I think Allie girl's been holdin' out on us. Miri, you go after her. Lads, I think it's time that we have a little talk with Dr. House."

Scott "Scotty" Moore watched as Miranda followed their baby sister's beaten path and then moved his ice blue gaze back over the crowd. It was growing like a weed but nobody was fighting or wasted. It was just a nice, wholesome party for charity. Well, except for the crowd surfing Coroner …and the wet t-shirt contest with the nurses… and man, Allie's co-workers were _**awesome!**_

_Focus, man. Go and interrogate the bastard that Allie's fallen for and then gawk at the hot nurse chick….Bunny? Brianna? Ah, Brenda! __**Brenda!**_

"How are we doin' this? Good Cop, Bad Cop, and the Psycho or are we winging it?" Alexander asked as they picked their way towards the man on the stool.

The guy had taken over the DJing and he had some awesome taste in music. He could realize why Allie had fallen for him. Allison was a music crack head and loved puzzles. The guy was MineSweeper wrapped in Tetris covered in a Rubik's Cube with a Pit of Despair for flavor.

"I wanna be the Psycho. I'm best at it!" Phillip interjected, grinning manically.

Every guy that Miri and Allie brought around was subjected to the Moore Man Gauntlet, as their mother called it. The original game was Good Cop, Bad Cop, the Puritanical Priest, and the Psycho but since their dad was across the Atlantic, they'd have to make due with 3 out of 4. Phillip enjoyed freaking the gentlemen out with (not so) fabricated stories of him biting the head off of a chicken and streaking at his high school graduation.

Besides, if they could get past them, then being with the girls would be a cinch.

"Simmer down, Phil. Let's get this guy's side of the story before breaking out the Gauntlet and yes, you can be the Psycho if it comes to that." Scotty chuckled.

"Huzzah!"

_**//////////////**_

House turned and saw Cameron's brothers standing behind him, not looking friendly but not looking hostile. He sighed and loaded up the last playlist, knowing that it would tide the revelers over until the Dragon Lady pulled the plug.

"Come on. We can talk in my friend's office." he simply said while grabbing his cane.

What had he been thinking? He had been actively fighting against his…feelings and now, he had set himself back tremendously. He had touched her. He knew what she felt like, what she smelled like and damn if he didn't like them both. Not to mention that voice. Where had she been hiding that voice?

If she hadn't bolted (which was a serious blow to the ego), then he would've definitely kissed her. Fuck kissing, he'd be drilling her into Wilson's couch right now. But, she ran. Why did she run? Didn't she want him anymore? Had he finally accomplished his goal of pushing her away?

The mere idea of her completely giving up on him made him feel like when he was detoxing: ill and miserable.

_Oh shit! Godfuckingdamnit, I've gone and fallen in… in _**love**_ with her. Ewww…_

Hadn't he learned his lesson from Stacy? Women were nothing but trouble once the clothes were put back on. Serious relationships equaled pain, both emotionally and physically. But, as always, Cameron had gotten to him.

Going past his office, he tried in vain to get a look at her, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Moore men.

"We'll let you go after her soon, Doc. We just need to clear some stuff up. I'm Scotty, by the way."

"Greg House.", he absently replied as he picked the weak lock in seconds. "Come in. Sit anywhere you want."

The men filed in and sat on the floor, the desk, and the spinning chair, leaving him the couch. House plopped down and said, "The thing between me and your sister….well, it's complicated."

"Yeah, because of _**you!**_" the spinning guy snapped.

"Allie loves the shit out of ya and you're bein' a complete fucker about it!" floor man snarled.

"Alex and Phil, chill. **Now.**" Scotty demanded in a deadly calm voice, one that House remembered hearing from Cameron.

That voice meant doom.

"No, they're right. I _**have**_ been a dick. A cowardly, piece of shit dick. No wonder she ran away from me, tonight." House said softly, surprising himself.

What was with these Camerons or Moores or whatever the hell they called themselves provoking what little humanity he had left?

"She ran from ya tonight because you looked like you were going to devour her.", Alex snarked.

A half smile curved House's lips as he remembered the heat in her gaze and the spicy sweet scent that he was certain belonged to an area that had occupied his thoughts since she walked in for her interview…

"No, she liked that. She just doesn't want me to hurt her again. It's for her own good, you know? I'm a crippled, drug addicted bastard who's damned near twice her age. What can I give her?"

"At the risk of sounding like a _Lifetime_ movie pussy, I'd say love." Phil replied while resuming his spinning.

Scotty threw an empty cup at his head, sending him to the floor and House and Alex into laughter.

Maybe it was time to take a leaf out of a _Lifetime_ movie pussy's book. After all, they did get the girl in the end…

A knock at the door made them all look and see a Cameron clone peering in. The only differences were the pixie hair cut and the pajama pants had Marvel characters on them. She stuck her head in and greeted, "'Sup, fools. Look, I think we've been made. Some chick with boobs that rival Pamela Anderson's up here with a guy with an awful tie and they don't look too happy. Especially the dude. Probably because we topped his shindig."

Oh, yeah. The gala planning had been _**Wilson's**_ responsibility.

_Damn, no wonder it sucked! .Jimmy wouldn't know a good party if it flashed him and kicked him the nads!_

"Where's Allie?" Scotty asked worriedly.

"She's about to face off with Pamela and the dude. It's going to be most epic! Grab her boyfriend and come on so we can watch!"

_**//////////////**_

"Would you like to explain what's going on here, Dr. Cameron?"

"Wilson's gala sucked like a Dyson so I brought my siblings, who are respected medical professionals at Princeton General, to provide an alternative so people wouldn't spike their champagne with cyanide."

Cuddy winced at the blunt review of Wilson's planning but couldn't help but agree. Not even her nephew's bris had been that dull. The caterer obviously learned his skills at the local high school and the bureaucrats made the air stale and this party seemed to be way more fun. There were even some big donors here that hadn't shown up to the gala. Mosh Pit for Charity was a huge success, not only for potential revenue but for hospital morale.

But, still…

"Cameron, you didn't have the authorization to do anything like this. Why shouldn't I fire you?"

"Because of this." she replied calmly.

Her knees nearly gave out as a top hat full of money was presented to her, including three 7000 dollar checks on top, tied with festive bows.

"Amazing what Root Beer Pong and takeout can accomplish, no? Am I fired?"

"N-no.", she stuttered, still holding the top hat like it was a valuable artifact. "Not fired at all. Hell, I just might give you a raise!"

Laughter surged through the crowd and Cameron flushed beet red, modestly looking down at her sneakers.

"Wilson, are you pissed at me?" she asked quietly, referencing the whole "my mosh pit kicks your gala's ass" situation.

"No, Cameron. I'm pissed at _**me.**_ I should've asked you for help from the get go. But, the gala wasn't a _**complete**_ failure." Wilson replied while taking Cuddy's hand.

Lisa blushed and squeezed his hand back and Cameron grinned at them as a chorus of "_**Ooohhh…**_" went through the crowd.

"I bet. Look, you guys go change and then you can join us…or go make out. Whatever floats your boat."

Feeling mischievous, Cuddy pressed a kiss to a very red and very pleased Wilson's cheek and led him towards the door, hat in hand.

"I like the way you think. Oh and Allison?"

"Hmm?"

"I think someone wants to talk to you." Lisa said while pointing behind her.

_**//////////////**_

Her heart beat faster than a jackrabbit's as she walked to House and she met his gaze.

The usual gleam of fierce intelligence and misery was there but it was tempered with something softer…shyness? It was Gregory House! What did he possibly have to be shy about?! And why were her brothers grinning like loons? They only did that when…

"Are you kidding me?! You idiots did Good Cop, Bad Cop, the Puritanical Priest and the Psycho to him, didn't you?! _**Didn't you?!**_" she roared at them, her brogue thick and crisp with trembling rage.

"Good Cop, Bad Cop, the Puritanical Priest, and the Psycho?" House questioned with a Spock brow.

Her face went from beetroot to milk and she looked down at her sneakers.

"It's a…stupid man thing that my brothers and my dad do to potential boyfriends and husbands. Not that you're either one. You don't even want me as an actual doctor much less a lover." she explained in her meek Duckling voice, regressing more by the second.

"Don't be so sure, Allie girl. The lads and I had a nice chat with the Doc here and judging from Miri's report…"

Allison blushed as she remembered the tearful, angry ranting confession of near obsessive desire and burning love for the man in front of her.

"…you need to do the same thing with him." Scotty finished gently.

She felt cornered. She felt like a mouse in the sights of a hungry cat and she didn't know what to do. Her brain was screaming for her to run, to avoid this conversation and the subsequent rejection. Her heart was whining for her to take a chance, to let it take control for just a little while. Sure, she may get hurt in the end but wouldn't it all be worth it?

"Fine.", she said sullenly before sticking her head into the crammed office.

"Fuck off….**NOW**." she snarled to the mass of shocked gawkers, causing a stampede out of the door.

Her siblings looked at her with bemusement and she said, "You guys fuck off, too. This is all your interfering faults anyway."

"Hey, you started it. C'mon boys, lets go eat. All this family drama has me famished. You two kids have fun and remember…" Miri reminded her.

"**NO SEX WITHOUT SAFE SEX**." they all chorused before running back into he Pit, laughing maniacally.

Allison whined and put her head in her hands, shaking with borderline hysterical laughter and barely suppressed sobs.

When she had resolved to open up and let the real her shine through, she hadn't counted on it all happening so quickly or so brazenly.

"Cameron…", House started.

"Don't! Just…fucking don't, House. I don't want to hear any sarcasm or assholery you've got to dish out. Just reject me yet again so I can get back to _**changing **_my life. My shrink has urged me to open up and let everyone see the real me and all I've done is fuck myself over…again."

"What makes you think I'm going to reject you?"

It felt like every barrier, every filter she put between her brain and heart dissolved into dust and every ounce 2 ½ year old vitriol and rage surged out of her, shocking both herself and everyone else.

"Because it's what we _**do! **_I try to show you a little decency, a little love and care and you slap me away with your words or hurtful actions! It's been like that since I took this goddamned job! It's a never-ending cycle of Cat and Mouse and I'm _**damned**_ tired of it! Do you do this to every woman that ends up cursed to love you?! How about to your beloved Stacy?! You said you loved her and look what she fucking did to you! She's treated you like absolute shit, something I'd _**never**_ do! And let me tell you something _**else**_, House, if you can still love that heartless cunt after everything she's done to you, including siccing the medical equivalent of a Bull Dog on your leg, then you are the most demented, masochistic, damaged son of a bitch I've ever met in my-"

His lips and tongue cut her off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Woo! Winter Break! Armed to the with a week and day off and a revamped writing playlist, I am ready for some updating! Now, that I got our two heroes to kiss (with a wonderful cliffy if I do say so myself), it's time to make them other things. Other hot, sweaty, and satisfying things…hooray for my dirty mind! This is by no means the end of this fic (I'm thinking 5-15 chapters) and I'm looking forward to continuing this. Perhaps this will be my next T&R.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He had kissed her for many reasons: a need to prove her wrong, a need to shut her up…

A need for _**her**_.

He had to make her understand. House didn't want or love Stacy, he wanted _**her**_. He wanted her to be with him. To be honest, he had always wanted his meek little kitten Duckling to be his lover and…maybe more. She had come into his life and despite his "hurtful actions", he had been pulled in like matter into a black hole. Yet, years of hardening his heart to avoid more hurt had rendered him incapable of telling her.

So, he decided to show her instead, hence the whole grabbing her and going to town thing. After all, actions spoke louder than words.

She was a damned fine kisser, not too grabby and still vulnerable in a hot way. Every squeeze of her resulted in a soft moan and every thrust and parry of his tongue made for a little mewl and tight grind of her hips. Pressing a hand to the small of her back, he backed her unresisting form into his desk and gently lifted her up, displacing his Rubik's Cube and what sounded to be his computer keyboard, he wasn't sure.

Reluctantly giving in to the instinct to breathe, House parted their lips but kept pressing light, teasing kisses to her trembling lips as she caught her breath.

"Wh-why…what are you…why did you…" she stammered shakily.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you have a valid point. I have fucked you over many times since you started your little…well, it's not a crush and even though you claim to be cursed to love me, I'd like to hear a confession that didn't involve so much hatred. You got a hell of a temper, you know that?"

"I'm Irish, stupid." she grumbled with heavily lidded eyes. "You're lucky that I haven't shoved a bagpipe up your ass…or a grenade down your gullet."

House chuckled and loosened her hair from its ponytail, sending deep chocolate waves down to the tops of her heaving breasts. Damn, she smelled good. Like apples and cinnamon and Cameron….god, he sounded like a stalker! _**Ewww…**_

"I don't want Stacy in any way, shape, or form and I don't love her anymore. I'm definitely demented and damaged but certainly not masochistic. I leave that last one in your very capable hands." he snarked lightly, delighting in her sheepish shrug.

Glancing out the door, he saw that the party was still going strong and now they were being ignored by the masses. A perfect time to sneak away…

"You want to get out of here?" he asked with a gaze that screamed sex, guaranteed to work.

A visible shiver went through her but instead of instant submission, he saw a little bit of resolve reenter her dazed gaze. Instead of being annoyed, he was actually impressed. It was yet another reminder that Cameron was a whole different animal than he was used to.

"You _**do**_ realize that if you and I have sex that it'll have to change things? I'm not going to be your whore. I…I'm going to want some form of a legitimate relationship. Can you handle that?"

"I can handle you just fine, Cameron." he leered.

"I'm _**serious**_, House. I told you that my shrink has encouraged me to open up, right?"

He nodded, seeing where she was going with it.

"Well, she's also encouraged me to yank any unhealthy relationships up by the roots. I don't want to do that to you but I _**will**_ if I have to. My sanity is more important than what my heart wants. Either you make an honest attempt with me or you go find a hooker and fuck the hell out of her. Just don't expect me to be here pining after you if you do. I'm too damned tired for another round of Cat and Mouse." she warned with absolute truth.

Unlike the Date, there was no hesitation, no ulterior motives in her words. Just bare facts. He liked that but just to be sure…

"So, you're blackmailing me into a _**relationship**_?" he asked coolly, giving her one last test.

"No. I'm showing some fucking backbone." she replied resolutely. "Do or die, House."

She passed with flying colors.

Reassured, he grabbed her and pressed a wet, sultry kiss to her lips before leading her out the door and towards the elevators.

If she was so damned determined to be with him, then he'd let her.

Hell, maybe it wouldn't be a colossal failure.

Maybe they'd work and be…happy.

_**//////////////**_

Her back hit his mattress with a soft thud and she shivered as he came after her, balancing on his arms above her as they kissed hungrily.

Her words from earlier had been brave lies. If House wanted her to be his whore, then she would be his whore. No amount of therapy would undo the power that he had over her. She could never, ever say no to him. But, she could still put up a valiant effort for more.

She and House could be really great. More than a little fucked up but at the end of the day, great.

Perhaps this little "trial period" would help him see and accept that as she did.

For now, though, she was more concerned about getting him naked and in her than keeping him in her life for more than a night.

Minding his leg and remembering a move she had perfected while wrestling with the boys, Cameron rolled them and pinned him down with a shockingly strong hold. House's eyes were wide but pleased. She smiled at him impishly and pressed a kiss to his nose before setting about her task.

One good thing about being with a man like House was that there were no bells and whistles when it came to undressing him. Pull off two shirts and throw them onto the floor, unbutton, unzip, and toss the jeans, pull down his boxers with her teeth (yeah, she went there) and done. Not too many buttons and nothing weird.

His skin was the same light tan all over and he had just the right amount of hair, just enough for delicious friction but not Hassling the Hoff. He was long and lean in just the way she liked and he smelled like Old Spice and male. And then of course, there was the engorged beast throbbing against the thin cotton of her pajama pants. It was about 9 inches long and impossibly thick. God, how was he going to fit in her? _**Would**_ he fit in her? Good thing he made her so hot or they'd have a serious problem!

Still, she wasn't looking forward to walking like Billy the Kid tomorrow.

_**//////////////**_

He smirked at the hungry and fearful gleam in her eyes as she took in Mt. Gregory and he was looking quite forward to getting in her. If she was as tight there as she was everywhere else, then it would be a hell of an experience. And even if she wasn't, then it would still feel amazing…because it was her. Again, _**ewww…**_ God, how long would it take to get used to the sappy thoughts in his head again? A month? A year? A decade? Would they even last that long?

"You have on too many clothes. Get rid of 'em." he rumbled while tugging impatiently at her hoodie.

She batted his hands away and shucked off the thing herself. Crossing her arms in front of her, she pulled off the tank, revealing her creamy breasts to his gaze for the first of hopefully many times. They weren't huge, only about a B cup, but they were perfect, firm and topped with light pink nipples. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he was gratified to see a visible shiver go through her once again.

Just how much power did he have over her, anyway?

Untying them, she pulled off her pajama pants, revealing a pair of simple purple bikinis with little white polka dots all over them. They screamed Cameron. They also screamed for him to take them off. Hooking his fingers under the elastic, he pulled them down and chucked them, hitting the TV screen like a horseshoe.

She gave him an amused yet exasperated look and then closed the distance between their lips, releasing her hold so he could get on top of her.

_**//////////////**_

She whimpered as one of his fingers eased into her and she gasped as he stroked her insides, feeling the clench and cream of her walls.

"Damn, you're tight." he said with obvious approval. "And dripping wet."

The digit was coated with a generous amount of her creams and instinctively, she took it into her mouth, cleaning it off. A brow went up and he slowly withdrew his finger, tracing her kiss swollen lips gently.

"Kinky. I like it."

His mouth trailed over her neck and clavicle and he settled in at her nipples, sending bolts of electrical feeling straight to her aching core. The warmth had become a California wildfire, untamed and needy.

"House?"

"_Hmm?"_ he grunted as he switched to her neglected nipple, suckling with a hunger that made her quiver.

"Fuck me. Now. I don't need any foreplay. I just need you to fuck me and do it ri- _**ungh!**_"

He was in her. God, he was in her! And _**huge!**_ She tilted her pelvis up and breathed deeply through the twinges of pain. She had finally gotten him where she wanted him and no way was she going to tell him to stop. A large hand cupped under her ass and squeezed as he slowly withdrew to the tip before sinking back into her to the hilt.

"_**Fuck**_.", he groaned. "…damn you feel good."

A fissure of happiness went through her at the lusty praise. She was making him feel good. She moaned out as he went harder, faster, causing her walls to yield enough for her to start enjoying. Locking her legs around his waist, she began to seek and find a rhythm that sent earthquakes to her needy pussy. He joined her immediately and she bucked up into his groping fingers, letting him trace teasing swirls all over her breasts.

When his pubic bone ground against her throbbing clit, she screamed, screams that continued as he did it again and again…

For the first time since she started having sex, Allison Cameron was a screamer.

She liked it.

_**//////////////**_

There was nothing more fun for him than making a woman scream in passion.

Cameron was squirming and yelling like she was on fire, yelling for more, for harder, begging him not to stop. Her sounds increased and enhanced his own pleasure. It had never been this intense, not even when he lost his virginity all those years ago. Cameron felt different, tasted different, and just was different. Refreshingly different.

Putting more weight on his good leg, he hitched her leg up around his waist, sending him impossibly deeper inside her. She arched and dug her nails into his back, surely drawing blood. He hissed and bit her jugular in retaliation.

That was it for her. She came with a sobbing scream, shaking and flooding around him. He continued suckling upon her neck, guaranteeing a lasting brand for any men (or wombats) to see and. She was _**his**_ Cameron! Nobody else could have her! And damn if he didn't like the idea of just fucking and …being with Cameron.

He only wanted her, anyway.

_**Then, **_**don't**_** fuck this up. Make it so she wants to be with you for more than a day or two. Don't push her away…**_

_Easier said than done._

But, he would try. Because there was something between them, something that could be…great. Really fucking great. All he had to do was let it happen.

With a last deep thrust into her and a jolt of pain from his thigh, he reached his own peak, coming hard with a growl. Her tiny little hands stroked his back encouragingly as he flooded her with his seed, sending it deep into her clenching core. She moaned with each shot and he could see a dreamy smile on her face.

She actually wanted him to come in her. He couldn't believe she trusted him enough for that. She was an idiot! Who knew what pathogens and diseases were in him? How could she just let his seed in her without even a whimper of protest?

_Because she loves me. She loves me and she trusts me. I don't get it…_

"Gregory." she sighed happily as she went limp underneath him, succumbing to orgasm induced slumber.

Gently, he withdrew from her, only to rest his head on her sternum, feeling her steady heartbeat against his cheek.

Her arms went around him and held fast, warming him and comforting him.

His own eyelids fell shut and his thoughts finished just before he fell into a deep sleep.

…_but I like it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, it's time for the actual story to begin. The first 3 chapters were more like a prologue, a way to establish characters and the relationships not only between family and friends but also between lovers. As always, Wilson and Cuddy be the secondary ship within this fic but House and Cameron will have the majority of the spotlight. **

**This chapter will involve reactions from the others (including some one sided Chase/Cameron) and the lead in to a second better naked part.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She had left him.

Not in the bad way, just in a practical way. After all, she couldn't show up to work in her Party gear. So, after making him coffee and waking him up, she had retreated back to her place to shower and think.

A shiver went down her spine as she remembered his deep kisses, his warm hands on her, trying to convince her to take a "sick day". She had been sorely tempted but they weren't like that yet. They weren't lovers who could do that without a whole bunch of subtext weighing between them. Playing hookey was for a later time…if they lasted to a later time.

Her heart had been put in the backseat again and now her brain was running the show. She was blissful that she had finally gotten into bed with him and that the sex had been (toe curling, earth shattering) good but there was a big sense of "What now?" How were they going to work this? Would they forget about it, push to the back burner of Mistakes? Would they go forward into a relationship? Would they do it again? She desperately hoped that they would.

Greg House had rocked her world just like she knew he would. Cameron had never thought that he could be addicted to him more but as always, he proved her wrong. Even now, she could feel her skin itching and her core heating, signaling that it was nearing a time for another fix.

Well, she wouldn't push him. If he wanted to do it again, then he would have to let her know. Of course, that didn't mean that she couldn't dress to impress and entice.

Standing in front of her full length mirror, she took it all in. She had found her ruby red v neck sweater and had put it on, noting how it accentuated the narrowness of her waist and the taut curves she possessed. She was no Cuddy but she knew that she had more than enough to work with. A pair of black slacks hugged her ass and a pair of 3 inch black sling backs pushed everything forward a little. She put on a snow white scarf and then a thigh length black cardigan, leaving it open in a formal lab coat effect.

Her hand stole to the big black clip she usually used to pin her hair up but she shook her head, deciding to leave her hair down. She had let it dry into her natural curls and she knew that he liked it like that. Last but not least, she picked up her bottle of vanilla/honey scented perfume and rubbed it on all her pulse points, including the one branded by him.

When he inevitably invaded her personal space, he'd be able to smell it on her, and if past experiences with other men indicated, love it.

_**//////////////**_

Robert Chase looked up from his crossword and watched as she unceremoniously dumped out the coffee he made and began a new pot. He made bad coffee on purpose just so he could watch her move as she made her ambrosia. Yeah, it was kind of creepy and definitely passive aggressive but it was the best he could do before House swooped in and caught her attention…as always.

What on Earth did she see in the man, anyway? He was old and crippled and just a straight up bastard to everyone and everything! How could someone as glorious as Allison Cameron want a man like that? More importantly, why couldn't she just want _**him**_ like that?

Chase had fallen for her from the start. She was brilliant and sweet and absolutely gorgeous in an understated way. She didn't walk around with all her flesh showing and was modest almost to a repressed degree. He was curious about her. He wanted to see the woman she hid behind her shell.

Last night had been his breaking point. Cameron was someone who knew how to have a good time and she…she had a tattoo. He had always had a thing for women with ink but to see it on sweet Allison had driven him mad with desire for her. He spent nearly an hour working up the nerve to ask her out and then…

Bile rose in his throat as he remembered the way House had looked at her during his approach, like a dragon seeking to devour her. And then, she had actually let him manhandle her like some brute in the pub. Not only had she let him, she had enjoyed it! It was just…

A mug was set down in front of him and she sat down next to him, sending an intoxicating smell of vanilla and honey into his nostrils. It made him look up from his crossword…only to see a deep bite mark on her delicate throat, barely hidden by her scarf.

"Cameron…" he started with a look to the bite, knowing that it would match House's incisors like a glove to a hand.

"Yes, I slept with House last night and yes, he bit me. I don't mind it but I'd appreciate it if you'd stay quiet about it. The last thing I need is some nosy nurse spreading the word all over the hospital." she confirmed as if she were merely discussing the weather.

Hurt slammed into him like a sledgehammer and he asked somewhat bitterly, "Why? Shouldn't you be happy that you finally got him?"

Her gaze burned azure fire into him and he couldn't look away, entranced by the depth and beauty within the orbs. God, why did she want House?! Why couldn't she want him?!

"I _**am**_ happy, Chase but it's private and more than a little complicated. Promise me that you'll keep quiet about it. You can tell Foreman if you want but other than that…_**promise me**_, Chase."

Every instinct screamed at him to go the nearest nurse and share this admittedly juicy gossip and then announce it over the intercom but before he could even think, he found himself agreeing, causing a brilliant smile to light up her face.

"Thanks, Chase. You're a great friend. Come find me if we get a case. I'll be checking House's email…again."

He watched the sway of her hips as she retreated across the hall and he sighed heavily.

He'd respect her wishes and as soon as House fucked her over again, he'd be there, ready and willing to be her shoulder to cry on.

Fortified by that thought, he picked up his crossword again, determined to finish it by the time House came in.

_**//////////////**_

He found her at his desk, primly typing an email and sipping at a mug of tea.

When she tilted her head, her scarf slipped away and showed the brand he had left on her. A slight smile curved his lips at the sight and the memory of her taste. She didn't look up when he came in but he that she knew that he was there. The way that she worried at her lower lip gave her away.

"Morning, Cameron." he greeted as he sat down across form her.

"Good morning, Dr. House. I'm almost done with your mail. Do we have a case?" she replied cordially and without breaking her gaze away from the monitor.

What the hell? He had expected her to be all nervous and swoony, not calmly professional. She wasn't even _**clenching**_, for God's sakes! What was wrong with this woman? Why couldn't she stay readable for more than a damned hour?

Irked, he picked up his tennis ball and started tossing it to himself.

"No, _**we**_ don't have a case but I do. 35 year old female. She slept with her boss that she's been pining for but now, she's acting like it doesn't matter. Maybe it didn't and it was just a game to her, a box to be checked off."

She sighed and looked up at him, showing him that he had nothing to worry about. She was affected by it and it had rocked her world as well as his. Good.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be a spectacle for the rest of her colleagues. Maybe she's barely suppressing the urge to pounce on the aforementioned boss so she doesn't scare him into pushing her away…_**again**_." she 'suggested' bitterly.

House sighed. She trusted him enough to let him come in her but not enough to put faith that he may actually want to try this "relationship" bullshit out. He really couldn't blame her. Once bitten, twice shy. And he had bitten her numerous times…

"I'm not going to push you away, Cameron. Not on purpose." he finally said quietly.

He really _**was**_ going to try. He liked the idea of them being a "them" and pushing her away would be counterproductive…

Her body language relaxed and finally, he could see the swoony little smile he had been looking for, warming him.

"I'm glad." she replied while slipping her hand into his.

It was impossibly soft and delicate. One little twist and it would probably break. Hand painted gold polish sparkled in the sun and traced each knuckle with his thumb, enjoying the flutter and gallop of her pulse. House could feel a heated, passive aggressive glare on the back of his head and he rolled his eyes as Chase abruptly looked away as he turned around.

"I think Wombat Boy knows. I can feel his rays of death on my bald spot."

"He does. He saw the cattle prod brand you put on my neck and you don't have a bald spot." she grumbled good naturedly.

"What does he care anyway? It's not like he has a little crush on you…_**ohh…**_"

A maniacal grin lit up his face and she lurched her hand out of his grasp, laughingly holding him back from heading into the Conference Room.

"Leave him alone, okay? I've gotten him sworn to silence except for Foreman and I don't want you and your…_**House-ness**_ endangering that."

He stopped struggling and looked at her quizzically.

"And just _**how**_ did you convince him to do that? Bribe him with a threesome?"

"Ew, no! I just asked him nicely and rationally. I wouldn't have sex with him even if you paid me. Not that he's not nice and all but he's just…not my type." she replied quickly.

That's because _**he**_ was her type, not Wombat Boy. She preferred a bastard like him over someone that would treat her like a Queen. It was sad. Gratifying but really, really sad.

"Once you go House, you never go back." he leered while sliding a hand to her ass.

She blushed pink and pulled away, muttering under her breath about "dirty old men" and wandering hands.

He hadn't been this amused since he put that frog in Cuddy's desk.

_**//////////////**_

Eric Foreman sighed as he continued to listen to Chase's ranting about House and Cameron and suppressed the urge to strangle the man. Yeah, House and Cameron were an unholy union 98% doomed to fail but it was their own business. If they wanted to date and…do other things...then it was their prerogative.

"…and I just…"

"Don't get it, want her, and feel like an idiot for not trying harder to get her away from that cruel bastard House…yeah, yeah, I get it! Let it _**go**_, man! Cameron's pretty and smart but there are more fish in the sea! Let it go before House hears you and fires you and before _**I strangle you!**_"

The Australian man looked at him and back out at Cameron who was studying the patient's charts intently with House. As usual, they were misdiagnosing left and right and they were missing something big. What was different was the way House interacted with her. He was still sarcastic and bitter but it was softer towards her, more teasing than cruel.

Foreman's eyes narrowed as his arms went around her from behind, letting her relax against him. He opened the door so he could hear them talking.

"_She's going to die, House. She's going to die because we can't help her…"_

"_Nobody's dying today, Cameron. We'll figure out what's wrong with Mindy…"_

"_Cindy."_

"…_whatever... and make sure she'll be okay and her little rugrat too."_

She perked up and turned around to look at him suspiciously as she connected the dots.

"_Wait? She's pregnant? That's not in her charts!"_

"_She probably doesn't even know. After all, she's 18 __**and**__ stupid."_

Foreman chuckled as she kissed House on the cheek and ran out the door, saying excitedly that she knew what was wrong now. Chase looked absolutely ill and Foreman left him behind, wanting to wait for Cameron in peace.

As far as he was concerned, as long as they kept solving cases (and didn't make out in front of him), then House and Cameron were fine in his book.

_**//////////////**_

She hummed along with the music in her iPod as she pressed the down button for the elevator and thought about what she was going to do when she got home. There was a recipe from _**30 Minute Meals**_ that she wanted to try and she had just gotten some more bath oil from CVS. A bath would be a nice end to a productive day…and it would be good for her aching legs and back.

Sex with House was a full body act, resulting in muscles that she had forgotten she had loudly protesting her activities. A soak in her claw foot tub and a glass of wine would be a good cure.

The doors opened and there was House leaning against the back railing with his usual shit eating smirk.

"Going down?" he asked lustfully.

"I'll take the next one." she replied while turning away.

A high squeak escaped her as she was yanked in by her purse strap and before she could even blink, he was kissing her hard. She struggled weakly against him but soon ended up clawing at him, hitching her leg up so she could get closer. She'd been wanting to do this all day! He grunted and broke the kiss but refused to let go of her, even when she asked nicely.

"No. You're taking me home with you." he replied matter of factly.

"Why?"

"Relationships are all about equality. You were at my place last night so tonight I'm at yours. Plus, I don't want 'I need to get back to my place' to be an excuse for you to get out of bed and floor it like Spongebob down the street. Don't think I didn't hear you."

She sighed wearily and conceded, "Fine but don't expect me to cook something fresh for you. You're getting whatever leftovers I have left in my fridge, regardless of the expiration date."

"You're so good to me, baby. I've always wanted food poisoning ala Chicken Fried Rice.", he gushed insincerely as he lowered her leg.

"Go to hell."

_**//////////////**_

She had done some redecorating.

The walls were painted a deep plum purple and there were new curtains, the color of her scarf. The treadmill she was so fond of was moved to the area near the sliding doors and he could see photos that weren't there before. Over the fireplace, there was a huge portrait of her with her siblings, covered in mud and grass. She was holding a football in her hand and grinning like a loon. On the right side of the mantle was a color photo of a red haired woman and a brown haired man, both grinning outside a modest cottage in the mid 70s, the woman obviously pregnant.

_Her parents…she looks just like her mom…_

What drew his gaze the most was the photo on the other side of the mantle. It was of the team at a bar. He was even in it, talking in the background with Wilson and Cuddy. He was…smiling. He hadn't smiled in a picture since before college….or so he thought.

Plopping down on her couch, he picked up her remote and turned on Wheel of Fortune. It was a habit from his early years. He used to watch it with his mom every night, their own time away from John. It was funny to watch the overly perky people screw up on national TV. Like now. The puzzle was obviously…

"Going to Watch the Sunset _**Strip**_. Ugh, I hate puns." Cameron grumbled as she came into the kitchen.

"I thought you hated Sports Metaphors."

"Those too. Hope you don't mind leftover Thai food. It's only a day old."

"Eh, it's fine. You got any beer?"

She rummaged through the refrigerator and then warned, "Heads up."

Turning, he caught the bottle of Guinness before it hit the hardwood and he tilted the bottle in silent thanks before settling in to watch her. She had on a pair of black yoga pants and large red flannel shirt, looking like a refugee from a Nirvana concert. Her movements in the kitchen were instinctive and methodical, heating the noodles up in a pan and adding her own vegetables.

"You know, usually a doctor's idea of cooking is top ramen and spam casserole."

She laughed and replied, "Well, not me. For one thing, my mother taught me how to cook for real and for another, _**I DON'T LIKE SPAM**_."

He recognized the screeching indignance instantly.

"You know _**Monty Python**_?"

"Uh, _**yeah**_. My first word was Gumby."

"I didn't know that."

"That's because you don't bother to ask. You assume and stick with your assumptions until you're proved wrong." she replied with no malice, just blunt fact.

She came over with two plates and curled up behind a pillow, watching as the He-Haw extra on the show won a car. She was right about him. Asking questions seemed to be a waste of time since everyone lied anyway so he didn't bother. He observed and drew his own conclusions. Since they tended to be right, he never considered changing his MO.

Until her…again. Damn it!

Downing the rest of his beer, he pulled her to him gently. Pushing the flannel out of the way, he began to leave a new love bite on the top of her right breast, right near the birthmark there. With a quiet sigh, she brought her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. House splayed a hand on her back and nuzzled down to the black lace of her bra.

When he made to unbutton her shirt the rest of the way, she stopped him.

"Come on. If we're going to do this, we're doing it in bed." she purred.

He had no problem with that idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It is very cold and icky outside and I'm in the mood to write something hot and steamy. A regular reviewer and a good FFN friend mentioned that the sex between House and Cameron in Ch. 3 was more clinical than erotic, which was my point. As their relationship progresses, so will the level of tenderness and actual intimacy between them.**

**It doesn't mean that it can't be hot, though.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She knew that he was appraising her bedroom, probably comparing it to his or Stacy's or anyone else he had been with. He was also probably comparing it to the rest of her apartment. While her living room had remained sterile until recently, her bedroom had become an oasis to her, where she could hide and heal from the World.

The walls were painted a deep pine green and the chairs were plush and off white with sky blue afghans draped over them. Mahogany dressers and an oak desk completed the décor, along with her bedside tables. The centerpiece of the room was her large California King bed.

She was a doctor, a doctor with a high stress job so when she had gotten rid of her old bed (the bed that she had shared with her husband), she had gone all out. The mattress was that memory foam stuff the astronauts used and the bedding was expensive Egyptian cotton and goose down, both in shades of Kelly green and a soft orange, reminding her of home.

To know that soon House would be in bed with her, mixing his scent with hers made her shiver with anticipation and need.

A warm hand went to the small of her back and she turned around to look up into the midnight blue eyes of her… of House. Although she was willing and ready to let a relationship happen between the two of them, she couldn't bring herself to refer to him as hers. Nor could she let him undress her in the way he obviously wanted to.

Her brain was still sending signals of self preservation and doing little things like undressing herself and getting out of bed before he woke up was a simple but potent way of keeping a boundary between them.

Because at the end of the day, she still didn't trust him with her heart.

_**//////////////**_

He knew it and accepted it.

Plus, it gave him some goals to strive for. He needed to get her to trust him enough to undress her and then enough for her to stay in bed with him the whole time. It was a challenge and everyone knew that Greg House liked a challenge…and a peep show.

The way she shed her clothes reminded him of one of those high class dance clubs, with actual skilled dance and acrobatics instead of barely legals grinding on steel. His heated blood raced faster as he saw the Phoenix right above the flare of her hips, causing him to lick his chops. He never been a tattoo kind of man but seeing it on Cameron was just too sexy to ignore.

Spanning her waist with his hands (she was almost too skinny for her own good), he gently spun her around and recaptured her lips, tasting her unique sweetness. She sighed and relaxed against him, letting her bare chest mold against his dress shirt. Bringing an arm underneath her, he picked her up and placed her on the bed, following after her.

She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt with sure hands, sending it to the floor with a soft thud. Her hands slid over his skin like fire, the silk of her hands making him shiver with pleasure. He wanted to touch her, to pleasure her like he had the night before. Before he could start though, her hot little lips closed around his nipple, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head and his world to spin on its axis.

When he opened his eyes, she was on top of him.

_**//////////////**_

She wanted the control this time.

Her hands held firmly on his wrists, squeezing them until she was sure they'd bruise. Don't move, she was saying, Don't move and don't touch until I say you can. He struggled lightly and let his displeasure show in his eyes but she didn't care. She had let him have too much power during their little Cat and Mouse games and now, things were different.

"Unless you want me to stop and kick you out, I suggest you hold still, shut up, and let me fuck you."

Shock immediately filled her at the firm statement but she didn't want to take it back. She was evolving, changing, and he had to know that. He had to realize that the little meek Duckling was gone and was not coming back. She was new Cameron. She still loved him deeply but she was no longer going to be a doormat. Either he could go with it or go away.

He looked at her and then a grin worthy of every incarnation of the Big Bad Wolf and the Devil lit up his face.

"So, this new spine of yours isn't temporary. Good." he quipped before ceasing his fight, yielding to her.

He was yielding to her! _**He**_ was yielding to _**her**_, not the other way around! Elation and adrenaline surged through her body and she captured his lips in a devastating kiss, one promising rich rewards for the olive branch. See what giving in can get you?, she was asking. See what could happen if you just let me in? I won't hurt you, you know…

He was nodding into her kiss, tenderly stroking her back as she wiggled free of her pants and pink panties. Was he finally getting it? She certainly hoped so…

_**//////////////**_

_**Just let her do what she wants. Don't fight it. Let her have you…**_

The voice in his head wasn't just talking about sex. It was talking about the whole damned relationship that she wanted, that _**he **_wanted. The more time that passed, the more he realized that he wanted to be her…boyfriend. _**Gah!**_ There _**had**_ to be a better word for it! He hadn't been a boy since the time of the damned poodle skirt, for Christ's sakes!

A low groan of pleasure escaped him as he was finally freed from his pants and boxers. The cool air of her bedroom hit his fevered skin and he gritted his teeth to keep himself from coming. He felt like a teenager again, consumed only by the need for the woman astride him. There was a gleam of fierceness in her eyes that made him chuckle as she lined them up, breathing deeply in an attempt to relax herself.

Lightly, he rested his hands on her hips and gently urged her down onto his straining shaft, kneading the supple flesh tenderly as she took him in inch by inch. Her whimpers of pained pleasure sent electricity through his veins and he shuddered hard as they joined together. Looking to where they were joined, he could see her clenching walls and just how much he stretched her out.

A gasp escaped her as he let his thumb dip into the nest of curls and found her throbbing nub, circling it with just the right amount of pressure.

"_**House…"**_

"You said you were going to fuck me, Allison. Put up or shut up.", he reminded her with a fluid thrust into her.

Her eyes narrowed and an evil little smirk curved her lips as she slowly, torturously clenched her inner walls around him, making all the air wheeze out of him. She did it again and again, causing him to groan brokenly beneath her. She owned him. She was his Mistress right now and it pissed him off…and turned him on immensely.

"Amazing what Yoga and a subscription to Cosmo can do, eh?" she cooed in her brogue, weakening his resolve even further.

"_**Fuck!"**_ he gasped as she slowly swiveled her hips, reminding him of belly dancers in India.

"Shut up or I'll stop. You wouldn't want that now would you, Gregory?" she purred as she scratched lines all over his chest, his stomach, anywhere she could reach.

If she stopped, he'd kill her and then himself because he felt like he was going to fucking combust. Damn his heart and damn _**her**_ for making him yield like this! She was looking at him like a starving cat looks at a mouse and the power shift was disconcerting. Hot but disconcerting. She was moaning like a bitch in heat, riding and clenching around him so achingly slow. His eyes watered and his vision swam as she bore down and screamed, her body obviously done with her teasing.

Those delightful inner muscles tightened around him and he could feel them almost yank the seed out of him, causing him to roar like the Dragon he had been accused of being.

_**//////////////**_

She whimpered weakly as sunlight filtered into the room and she could feel his arms tighten around her, keeping her from wiggling out of the bedding.

"Wha' time is it?" she slurred.

"Quarter to seven. Cuddy called. Since we don't have a case, we don't have to be in until noon. Personally, I think she's just trying to keep Jimmy Boy in her bed longer but hey, who am I to _**assume?**_"

She rolled her eyes at his sardonic tone and reminded, "It's not an assumption if you've seen absolute proof. You saw the way they were acting at the party. Of _**course**_, he's tied to her headboard with his god awful tie. It's none of our business."

Again, she attempted to leave the bed but this time, he pulled her underneath him.

"Am I so bad that you don't want to share a bed with me? I don't bite…hard." he rumbled before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

A sheepish blush colored her cheeks and she ceased her attempts, resigned to being a love captive herself until at least noon.

On time with him meant at least a half hour late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but I have a very good reason, one that can be summed up in three letters: ACT. I've been filling in scantrons and listening to my guidance counselor (who I fucking despise with the fire of a thousand suns) read us directions like we're 1****st**** graders instead of 11****th**** graders for the last 2 days.**

**Fortunately, there's only one day left and my muses have started to come out of their bunker in celebration. Plus, the spring thaw has really energized me. I can actually see grass outside! It's ugly and dead and brittle but still… it's grass and not snow!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Where's House? I told him noon."

"He's probably passed out from his pills." Foreman suggested without looking up from his medical journal.

"Or from Cameron." Chase offered petulantly, making Cuddy's brow arch.

Apparently, Chase's alleged crush on Cameron wasn't so alleged after all. As hospital administrator, she took care to stay in the loop via nurses and Wilson…James. A warm shiver went down her spine as she remembered him insisting on being called by his first name. His methods of persuasion had her howling his given name long into the night…and morning. She would have to confirm his theory of Chase wanting Cameron and keep an eye on the matter.

Cameron was her friend and Cuddy wanted her to be happy. House was also her friend (50% of the time) and she wanted him to be happy as well. If Cameron made him happy, then anything Chase did would be shut down immediately. It was for the good of the hospital.

"Whatever the reason, he's late and he'll pay for it with another hour of clinic duty. _**He**_ will do it, not one of you with his name tag. Tell him if he tries it, I'll make sure he gets every nasty STD case for the next month." she stated firmly before leaving the two men alone.

She forced herself to be an adult and head towards her office and the burial mounds of paperwork.

She would see James at lunch and if she played her cards right, she could have him for dinner and dessert.

_**//////////////**_

She could hear them whispering at the table behind her.

"…_came in together. You don't think they're living together yet, do you?"_

"_Oh, puh-leeze, they __**just**__ got together and who knows how long it's going to last. House can barely walk, much less maintain a relationship. He's too damned old and too damned mean. I give it a week."_

Unconsciously, a low snarl escaped her at the nurse's dismissive and mean remarks. She probably would piss her pants if she said it to his face. And just who did that bitch think she was insulting her Ho…House?! She didn't even _**know**_ him! Sure, he was rough around the edges but he was a good person. He could maintain a relationship just fine, if he wanted to and he obviously wanted to.

He had joined her in the shower and had actually washed her hair. No warning, no asking, he just did it. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his long, strong fingers tenderly detangling her hair, rinsing the lather out. When she had opened her eyes, he wasn't looking at her like she was just the woman he was fucking. He looked at her like she was special, that she really meant something to him.

He looked at her like she was his girlfriend. Ugh, there **_had_** to be a better term for it. She was hardly a girl anymore and this was not high school, thank you very much!

"_I just saw Cuddy and Wilson making out in her office."_ a new nurse greeted excitedly.

"_No way!"_ curious and bitchy chorused, making Cameron seriously consider winging the rest of her salad at them.

Suddenly, the table went silent and seconds later, a tray with a Rueben and coke was plonked down across from her. She watched as House hooked his cane on the table corner and sat down, opening his sandwich like they always sat togther.

"Damn lunch ladies put pickles on it again. I think they do it on purpose." he grumbled as he picked them off and stacked them on the very edge of his tray.

"You're paranoid."

"It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you. Trade you my pickles for your beets."

A similar stack of red discs were on the very edge of her own tray and she smiled sheepishly as she took his pickles, adding them to her salad.

"My grandmother on my dad's side always made strained beets for us when she came to visit. I ate them so much that I can barely stand the smell of them." she confessed, knowing that it would peak his interest.

"How big is your family, anyway?"

"Big. My dad's the oldest of 6 kids and my mom's the youngest of 8."

"Jesus! They don't have Trojan in your homeland?!" he asked with such a comical look of horror that she dissolved into giggles.

"Sure we do. We just don't use it too often. Big families are more fun, anyway. There's always someone to hang with and places to visit. I've got family on every continent but Antarctica. Well, Phil's thinking about going down there but Phil also seriously contemplated becoming an acrobat so I don't know if I should put too much faith in my Intel."

"Seriously?" he chuckled

"Ye-ah. Crazy runs in my family and especially with me and my siblings. It's not like the crazy that'll get you committed but the kind that will make a mom pray 'Dear God, _**why?**_ Amen.'"

"I thought only_** my **_mom did that." he remarked seriously.

The water she had just sipped flew out of her nose at high speed.

_**//////////////**_

"_So, you want me to bring him with us? No…no, I'm not ashamed of him but our thing…it's complicated… really complicated…ewww…Scotty, you're fucking numpty sometimes, you know that?! Okay, okay, I'll ask…"_

He cocked his head like an owl's as she suck her head in his office. The hair he had (so tenderly) washed was up in two ponytails and she had put on some more eyeliner. He could also see that her body language was relaxed. She was Allie the woman, not Cameron.

"Every 3rd Sunday of the month, my siblings and I go and raise hell near Rutgers. Do you want to come with us?"

"Do I have to be a designated driver?"

"No, we rent a shuttle for the night with a driver. You can get as drunk as you want as long as you don't hurl on me. In or out?"

"In. You Moores or Camerons or whatever the hell you call yourselves know how to party." he replied before turning his iPod back on.

She smiled slightly and left, still on the phone with Scotty. His gaze went to the light sway of her ass and he licked his lips. Damn she was sexy. She was sexy without even realizing she was sexy. Her tight little body had always fascinated him, even during her interview.

He had wanted to hike up the schoolteacher skirt she had on and fuck her until she screamed. Her hair had been pinned up in a tight bun and the glasses she had on made every dirty little librarian fantasy he blaze through his mind at high speed. Even if her credentials hadn't been stellar, he would've hired her anyway just to have her.

The fact that she was brilliant and could scale his walls hadn't dampened that. It had just turned him into a coward. He had treated her like shit and she had endured enough to get inside. His meek little kitten Duckling had captured his pathetic excuse for a heart. Now, he just had to make her believe she had it. Easier said than done. Cameron took the whole "Once Bitten..." thing to a whole new dimension...

But, lunch was progress. Tonight would be more progress.

Plus, he wasn't the type of person to turn down a prime opportunity to get wasted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thursday was full of Fanfiction WIN. 10 chapters in one day! I am proud of that accomplishment and I am down to 8 WIPs, which is still a lot but not redunculous. **

**But then I found every episode **_**Lizzie McGuire**_** and the movie on YouTube and now the plot bunnies are crowing for Lizzie/Gordo goodness so back to redunculous I go. Oh, well. At least summer is approaching fast. That means more time for writing.**

**I passed my ACTs (22 out of 36) but I have to go on a hiatus soon (See HEADS UP, YOU GUYS on my profile) so I'm going to make this chapter nice and long to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So…you and House are going out on the town?" Foreman asked as she applied more eye shadow.

"Yeah…with my siblings. It's a monthly family thing and they wanted me to bring him so I am. What's the big deal?"

"No big deal. I'm just surprised."

With an exasperated huff, she turned around to face her teammate and surrogate big brother from another mother.

"Foreman, if you have something to say to me, then just say it."

The black man sighed heavily and then asked, "Are you sure about you and House? I mean, he's blown hot and cold before and he's hurt you before. I don't want that to happen again. It was hell last time."

She knew that. Lord, did she know that. Deciding on honesty, she smiled sadly.

"I'm not sure about anything when it comes to House. No one is but he seems to be serious about this and you know him: Once he sets his mind on something, it gets done on full throttle. I'm just as worried as you are. In my defense, though, I already told him straight up that if he wanted mind fucking, he'd have to look somewhere else. I may care about him but I'm not going to lose what little sanity I have left just to keep him. He knows I'm not kidding and he's acting accordingly."

Foreman looked her and this time, she didn't see the usual protectiveness but respect.

"That's all I had to hear. You look good."

While some women's idea of bar gear meant stilettos and micro minis, Cameron was different. She had on pair of dark green cargo pants, a tight white mid sleeved Metallica shirt that went to her hips, and a black leather vest that also touched her hips. She had ditched the ponytails in favor of her grey newsboy cap and her purple converse brought it all home.

With smoky eyes and some gloss, she was ready to shoot pool, see a movie, or run from the police…or all three.

One never could tell with her family.

"Thanks. I already set the coffee pot so you don't have worry about drinking Chase's tar. See you in the morning." she said as she picked up her purse.

"More like _**afternoon**_. You're going to be hungover and with House." Foreman chuckled.

He had a good point.

_**//////////////**_

"So, you're going out with Cameron." Wilson said as he sat down next to him in the lobby.

"And her siblings." House pointed out as he tied his shoe.

"_**You**_ are going out on the town with _**Cameron**_."

"_**And her siblings**_. I think being Cuddles' Cabana Boy has messed with your mind, Jimbo. It's not a big deal."

"It is for you."

The asshole had a point but House wouldn't be telling him that anytime soon. He was already nervous enough. Being nervous pissed him off. It was all Cameron's fault he was nervous, anyway! _**She's**_ the one that started this unholy entanglement between them and _she's_ the one that brought _**love **_into it! She made him fall in love with her and he despised her for it! Well, not really… ugh, he was getting a damned headache!

"You know if you…" Wilson started.

"The last time I took advice from you when dealing with this woman, it didn't work out too well. I got this. Shut up.", House cut off while standing up.

He found a mirror and took stock. He had on his usual jeans but he had dug out his Pink Floyd shirt. He only wore it on special occasions so the black and the colors from the prism still looked brand new. His leather jacket was clean and he had found his old green Converse. He hadn't shaved and his hair was messed up but he looked good enough for barhopping and hell raising.

He just hoped she liked it.

The elevators opened and the scents of honey and vanilla drifted to him, getting stronger by the second.

"You'll do fine, House." Wilson assured him before taking his leave.

He watched in the mirror as she came up next to him and he moved his eyes to look at her.

"You look great. Come on. Scotty said that they'd be here in 5."

When she turned to leave, he stopped her. Turning and drawing her close to him, he kissed her tenderly, tasting raspberry lip gloss, cinnamon gum, and Allison. She mewled and shivered against him as her tiny hands dug into his shoulders. She was even on her tiptoes, trying to get as close as possible. Cameron kissed with her whole body, not just her lips.

He really liked that. He also liked the dazed look in her eyes as he let her loose.

"Well…hello to you, too. Let's…um…go." she stammered shakily as she headed for the door.

Even when it was imprisoned god awful cargos, he'd follow that hot little ass of hers anywhere.

_**//////////////**_

"Oooh…you were right, love. They are insatiable."

"What did I tell you, baby?"

Scotty rolled his eyes at the exchange between Phil and Andromeda and watched as his little sister made out with her boyfriend. Well, more like manfriend. House was least 40 and Allie…well, it was only 5 years. It was okay. Although, watching her get ass groped was not a good start to the evening.

"Andi, honk the horn."

"But, Scotty, to interrupt groping is a sin."

"Andi!"

"All right, all right. You really do need to find yourself a wife, big brother. It would really mellow you out." she said as she restarted the Econoline's engine.

Miri, Phil, and Alex made agreeing noises and he shot them a filthy look, causing them to get back to their poker game.

"You and Phil have been hitched for damn near 3 years and he's not mellowed a bit." he pointed out.

"Well, he's going to have to. I'll not have our little bambino tug on my skirt and ask 'Momma, why is daddy a fucking psycho?'"

Phil playfully growled and she stuck her tongue out at him, both of them looking every bit the devoted married couple.

"Andi…the horn."

"Yes, master." Andi wheezed in a spot on Igor imitation before gunning it, honking like a mental patient.

_**//////////////**_

"Allie!"

"Andi!"

House watched as she hugged the obviously pregnant driver and saw the clover necklace on her. Apparently, she was family by marriage. Andi was about 5'8 and African American with British roots. The sharp blue eyes that she looked at him with told him that, as did her voice. What was it with Moores and accents?

She broke away from her and step/waddled over to him. She had on maternity sweats but a black Rolling Stones t-shirt, upping her in House's eyes. When he noticed the bare feet and rainbow toe nails (that matched the highlights in her black hair), he smirked.

"You're Phil's wife, aren't you?"

"Mm-hm. Dr. Andromeda Hollister-Moore, at your service. I'll be your driver tonight."

"Greg House. So, when are you popping?" he asked with a blunt gesture to her bump.

"2 more months and the fungi Phillip infected me with will be a bouncing baby boy. Now, come on. I've got a mad hankering for chili cheese fries. Bitchin' cane, by the way."

Since they were going out, he figured that the cane with the flames would be a good choice.

Climbing into the van, he sat next to Cameron, who was already sipping at a Guinness.

Shyly, she offered her hand and he slid his over to twine fingers on the seat.

The smile on her face was worth the embarrassment.

_**//////////////**_

Allison Cameron was a pool shark.

No one would ever expect her to be. After all, she was tiny and sweet and had an innocent voice. Hell, she had even been carded by the bartender twice. But, when you put a pool stick in her hand, she changed. She became cool, calculating, and absolutely ruthless.

Every man, every drunken frat boy had come to her table to get a piece of her but all they got was a bitter defeat, barbs delivered oh so sweetly and an empty wallet. Many of the men flirted shamelessly with her during and after the game but she only had eyes for one man.

House was sitting in the booth with Alex, Miri and Scotty, a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

Watching her kick ass was making him hot. She could tell by the stormy blue of his gaze. The House Haze was impending and she swallowed thickly before looking away. The power he had over her was amazing but not nearly as frightening as it used to be. The more time passed, the more that she realized that she had power over him, too. A shiver went down her spine as images of pinning him down entered her mind…

"Hey, Cameron." a familiar voice greeted, snapping her out of it.

"Oh…hi, Chase."

_**//////////////**_

He had decided to go out to take his mind off of her.

He would get a drink and pick up some nubile college girl for a dance or for something a little more intimate. It was a perfect idea. He would be able to scratch the itch he had been feeling and he would get Allison Cameron out of his head.

All of those plans crashed and burned as soon as he saw her.

Chase had been entranced by her movements at the pool table. She was in control and bold, liquid sex. Even though she was modestly dressed, she was still undeniably sexy. His eyes had been glued to the subtle play of muscle in her back and the sway of her hips to the music. He had to talk to her.

"You here alone?" he asked with a smidgen of hope in his tone.

If she was, then he could talk to her, really talk to her, and try to convince her to stop the madness between her and House.

"Actually, I'm with my siblings…and House. They're in the back booth."

He checked and sure enough, there was House, glaring at him with a cool smirk. Ire rose in his chest and he gritted out, "Cameron, may I speak to you privately?"

She sighed heavily and asked, "If I say yes, will you leave me alone afterwords?"

Hurt lanced through him yet again but he nodded in agreement. With a sigh, she picked up her purse and led him outside.

"Okay, talk."

Instead of talking, he grabbed her and desperately pressed his lips against hers.

_**//////////////**_

Her stomach roiled and she shoved him firmly away, wiping frantically at her mouth.

"What the hell, Chase?!" she yelled indignantly.

"Cameron, I love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you and I can't _**stand**_ seeing you with House! What does he give you that I can't?! He's a mean, bitter, crippled bastard who will just hurt you! He doesn't care about anything except himself and his pills! He's not good enough for you!"

"Oh, and you are?!"

"Yes! Yes, I am! I can take care of you, protect you…." he bit out desperately.

"I don't _**need**_ protection! I don't need to be treated like some Goddess on a pedestal! I need to be treated like a human, like an equal and House does that! He lets me speak, he listens to me, and he actually understands the concept of NO…Look, Chase, you're a great guy but you're just not the man I'm looking for! You never have been and you never will be!"

"So, you're just going to let that bloody bastard treat you like his property?! I've seen the way he touches you, looks at you…it's _**disgusting!**_ You deserve better!"

"I don't _**want **_any better! I want House! I love him! Not you, not anyone else! Just leave me alone!"

"Cameron…" he entreated, grabbing her arms.

"Leave me alone, Chase!" she insisted while trying to get away from him.

The bar door opened and a spitting mad House came out, murder in his eyes. Chase's grip loosened and she lurched away from him, hugging herself protectively. Instead of throttling Chase, though, he came to her. The murder was replaced by outright concern, proving her point. House did care about her.

Just how much he cared about her remained to be seen.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look clenched, pissed off, and sad." he assessed with his usual spot on tactlessness.

She chanced a look at Chase and the pain on his face made her heart ache. Although they would never be anything more, she still cared about Chase as a friend. To know he was hurting sucked. Leading him on would suck worse. The whole situation…sucked. A deep tiredness filled her and she looked up into his sky blue eyes wearily.

"I want to go home."

"You sure? You shouldn't let this asshole mess with your time with your family."

A weak smile curved her lips at yet another show of care but she nodded affirmatively.

"I'm sure. Right now, all I want is a Guinness and my bed. You're welcome to join me as long as you don't kick his ass."

"Can I at least fire him?"

"No. But you can get Cuddy to deal with him. Please, Greg. I want to go home." she entreated again, her voice cracking against her will.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her brow before turning on a cowering Chase.

"You're damn lucky that I care more about her than kicking your sorry ass back to Britain or Canada or wherever the fuck you came from. Touch her again and not only will I end your career, I will end _**you.**_ Got it?"

Chase nodded frantically, probably remembering the punch House had given him not too long ago.

"Fuck off before I change my mind."

With one last hurt filled look at her, Chase fled down the street, leaving them in relative peace.

_**//////////////**_

In all the scenarios that he had imagined finally getting to take her clothes off, this hadn't been one of them.

"Lift your arms."

She did so and the Metallica shirt joined the rest of her outfit in the nearby hamper. She already had on a pair of pajama pants with black ladybugs on them and he had found a matching top.

"You want to leave your bra on?"

"It's front clasp." she informed him, granting permission.

With practiced ease, House undid her bra and helped her out of it, enjoying the sight of her breasts as always. Now wasn't the time to act on that enjoyment, though. Allie needed comforting, not fucking. He knew that she'd be feeling guilty about hurting Rocko's feelings and that emotional confrontation took it out of her.

An image of her sitting on a pew crying made his battered heart ache and he tenderly buttoned up her shirt, letting his thumbs graze her sides as he went. Soon, she was under the blankets and he quickly shucked off his jeans to join her. He hadn't spooned a woman in a long time but he remembered how.

She relaxed against him immediately and he buried his face in her orange and mint scented hair.

"I didn't even know. Chase…he's been in love with me and I didn't know. He must be miserable."

"Good.", he rumbled.

"Being in love with someone who doesn't love you back is not good."

He knew that she was talking about them and it gave him pause. He definitely wasn't ready to say the words outright but he did love her back. Even though it threw everything out of whack and into hell, he loved her.

"You're not the only one feeling it, you know?"

She stiffened and turned to face him. He packed as much sincerity and hidden emotion for her in his eyes. It worked because after a few minutes, she not only relaxed against him again, she kissed him.

He knew that she'd get it. She always did in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I have my computer back! I've actually had it back for a while and I was hoping to finish a chapter I started before the move but it's harder than I thought so I'm going to focus on all my other stories before getting back to it. Iron Man 2 came out yesterday and I am determined to see it before the weekend's out (I've already bought all the sugary snacks and the huge drink I'm going to "accidentally" bring with me) so I'm going to try to get as much done today as I can.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

They had made love last night.

Now, Cameron wasn't some blushing, naive little teen that thought sex was always supposed to be perfect and gentle and wonderfully clean. No, sex was not like that. People swore, people hit their heads on the headboard, people farted mid thrust, and people even died during it. Sex was gross and the only reason people did it on a regular basis was to get off without batteries needed….or to comfort each other and feel close.

It was what made it lovemaking. In all of her thoughts about the man next to her, she had never thought sex would be slow and gentle. He was Gregory House. He did not do slow and he did not do gentle. If she suggested it, he'd laugh in her face, call her pathetic, and go call up a hooker. But, he had been gentle with her. He had kissed the small bruises on her arms where Chase's fingers had clutched her. He had stroked her and nuzzled her until she was a warm, ripe happy pile of goo. Then…then he had put his mouth on her.

A full body shudder went through her as she remembered the agonizing pleasure his tongue had given her. She had screamed herself hoarse and had literally gushed as she came over and over again. By the time he had made his way deep inside her, she felt out of body. Everything had felt good and right and she loved him _**so fucking much!**_

He loved her too.

"_**You're not the only one feeling it, you know?"**_

He didn't say the words. She didn't need the words. The words would've been nice but it wouldn't have been like him. She wouldn't have believed him if he had said them. His confession had been heavily causal, easily ignored by anyone who didn't know him that well. Cameron wouldn't dare claim that she knew him well but she knew him enough.

Nude, gloriously nude, she climbed on top of him and felt his morning wood pressing against her still wet and willing core. Smiling, Allison sank onto him with a hiss and slide her hands under his Pink Floyd t-shirt, moving it up past his nipples. Leaning down, she latched onto one of the dark buds, moaning as her hips began to pick up the pace. He made her so hot and horny all the time. He was nice and thick, making it hurt so good.

"Mmmm…_**more**_…" he rasped as she began swiveling her hips on the way down.

His eyes were heavily lidded but lucid. His hands went to her waist and she whimpered as he stroked the underside of her swaying breasts.

"You little minx." he grumbled approvingly as he played with her throbbing clit. "My little naked alarm clock…"

"Sorry…wanted you…" she groaned as he sat up, sending him even deeper inside.

"Don't apologize…just don't stop…"

She didn't stop, not until they both came with a howl worthy of a pack of wolves.

It was a very lovely way to start the day.

_**//////////////**_

"Dr. Chase, I would like to hear a very good reason why I shouldn't fire you right now."

"Dr. Cuddy, I…"

"I knew that this would happen! I knew that you would pitch a damned hissy fit as soon as those two idiots decided to be idiots together but I never expected you to take it this far! Did you _**see**_ the bruises on her arms?!"

"I did but…"

"But, _**nothing!**_ I have 4 Department Heads and a Lead Coroner at Princeton General looking to kill you or sue this hospital! Did you even take into consideration what this would do to everyone or were you just too busy thinking with your dick?!"

It was a good thing that she had requested James to be in the meeting with her because all he had to do was hold her hand and she calmed down considerably. He had a healing touch and had human empathy oozing out of him. It made him a hell of a doctor but sometimes it got him into trouble. House related trouble, mainly. Oh, well. That's why he had her.

"Lisa, he's obviously sorry. Whether it's true contrition or just fear that he's going to lose his job remains to be seen but I think putting him on probation and making him apologize to both House and Cameron would do the trick."

"And if he screws up again?" she asked wearily.

"Then you can put him in a crate and ship him back to the Land Down Under."

That sounded fair. It really did and having to apologize to House would certainly be punishment enough. As for probation…

"Okay. You're in the Clinic or in the Labs for the next 3 months. No differentials, no dealing with patients. All you do is run their tests and if you put your hands on either House or Cameron again during this time, not even Wilson is going to save you from government cheese and a nice refrigerator box under the highway. Got it?"

The blonde man nodded with near comical eagerness and she sighed, "Get the hell out of my office. I expect you to apologize by the end of the day."

Chase bolted and the door slammed behind him like a gunshot. With a deep sigh, she plopped down in her chair and put her hand on her desk. Unlike the previous times she had done this, she had someone to stroke her hair and rub at the persistent knot at the nape of her neck.

"You think anyone would care if I fled to the Mediterranean?" Lisa asked with a small sigh as the tension seeped away.

"I would." he rumbled indignantly.

"Don't worry, I'd bring you with me…. A little to the left…_**I hate my job**_." she whined.

"No, you don't.", James chuckled.

"I hate it right now."

_**//////////////**_

His office door opened and she slipped in, leaning heavily against the blinded door.

"Chase apologized to me this morning."

Damn right he did. The marsupial had come and forced a completely fake apology and House had acknowledged with a polite, professional "Go fuck yourself." Judging by the completely jaded look on her face, Cameron wasn't buying the Repentant Aussie Act for a second.

"That must've been interesting."

"Not until I accepted his apology with a heartfelt Go to Hell."

That was his girl. She was meek and kittenish but kitten had a set of claws that would make Wolverine shit his pants. Said claws were painted sky blue today and the shade looked suspiciously close to his eye color. She would blush and stammer out a denial but he knew better. It was nice. She had a simple, damned near whimsical eye and she was happier when someone made her a sandwich than when they took her out to a fancy restaurant. If he had known that, he would've made her his mom's famous "make you come in your pants" grilled cheese sandwiches on their Date. It would've definitely ended better. If she wanted to paint her nails to show she cared about him, then it was just fine with him. Besides, it gave him a new mission. He wanted to see if she had painted her toes to match.

"Hell's too good for him. How are your arms feeling?"

"Sore but bearable. The bruises are really ugly, though. I'll have to bum some cover up from Andi later. If it can work for stretch marks, it can work for them."

House frowned and rolled his chair back a little, a silent invitation. She smiled shakily and came over, sitting carefully on his lap. Today she had on a long black gypsy skirt and a mid sleeved light green top. Instead of heels, she had on Birkenstocks, indicating that she was still tired. The very edges of the bruises could be seen because of the sleeve length and they filled him with hot rage. Cameron was not a person you hurt. She needed care and nurturing. No matter how tough she seemed, she was still vulnerable.

"You should've let me kick his ass." he growled.

"Then I'd have to come visit you in prison and although a conjugal visit sounds to be fun in theory…"

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, inhaling that vanilla/honey stuff that made Cameron smell like Cameron.

"…I really don't want to know for sure. Besides, he's been banished to the Clinic and the Labs. The STD cases alone will break his poor little soul."

"I want to break his poor little legs." House sneered with a deep frown.

He had never liked Chase. He had Daddy Issues and he was too opportunistic. This coming from Greg House, The Emperor of the Bastards, was saying something. What little redeeming qualities he had were irrelevant as soon as he put his hands on his girl.

"So does my clan. Andi was absolutely furious."

"_**Andi?**_ She's like friggin' Yoda and Gandhi put together!", House asked disbelievingly.

"I _**know!**_ It's nuts! They want his blood but I'm holding them off. I don't want anyone getting in trouble because of me."

Another thing that he liked about her was that she looked after her own. He had said that it made her weak and pathetic but in reality, he felt the opposite. It was easy to look after only your own skin. It took balls of steel to care about others. He was getting his own set but it was slow going. She was helping him…

"Getting in trouble is worth it when you're protecting someone that means a whole fucking lot to you."

She met his gaze and he leaned into the feather light touch of her hand.

"I love you too, Greg."

He smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: *gasps* She lives! Hi, everyone. I'm finally on summer break now so I have a little bit more time for writing. I'm focusing mainly on my In Plain Sight WIP but I'm going to update another one at a time with it. Today, it's time for Mosh Pit to get some needed attention.**

**I'm glad you all are (or were) enjoying the story and the one sided Chase/Cameron will rear its ugly, overly moussed head again and we'll have some family interaction, namely the birth of Andi's fungi plus some more Hameron progress.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Jesus, give me _**something!**_ What do you think I pay you people for?"

"Hep-C."

"Lupus"

"Jock Itch…what? You said give you something."

"Something _**relevant**_, you shaved kangaroo! I liked you better when you were on probation! At least then, I didn't have to hear your incompetence more than once a day!"

"You bloody…!"

The door opened and Andi waddled in with a large bag of McDonald's and a small smile, silencing the melee.

"Hey, Allie. Greg. I brought you and your teammates something to eat."

"Oh, bless you!" Cameron cheered as she snatched the bag, dispensing its contents to the boys and putting his food to the side, the argument forgotten in the face of food. He'd eat in a few moments. Taking care of the pregnant lady was more important right now…

"Sit your fat ass down! You're supposed to be resting!" House fussed as he put her in Cameron's vacated seat.

The last thing he wanted was something happening to the fungus because his mommy wouldn't slow down. The last month had been full of baby showers, packages and visitors from across the pond, and Andi having to be locked out of her morgue so that she would finally go on maternity leave.

"Aw, come on, big brother…is that anyway to talk to the incubator carrying your nephew?" she pouted as she sipped her shake.

"It is when said incubator's being an idiot. Put your feet up on this thing." he replied as he kicked over a stool. The small smile on his face softened the bitterness.

He didn't blink twice at the big brother or the nephew thing. As far as he (and Allie and the other Moores) were concerned, he was family, even if god forbid he and Allie broke up. That wasn't happening anytime soon though, regardless of logic and pouting passive aggressive wombats.

Andi sighed and obeyed wearily, groaning at the twinges in her back. Nephew was 4 days overdue now and heavy as hell. Her back had been hurting all day but it was nothing out of the ordinary. After all, carrying 35 extra pounds (33 being baby and 2 being chili cheese fries) had to be a strain. Unconsciously, House slid off her Birkenstocks and started rubbing at the fire truck red and swollen sausages that used to be her feet.

"Ugh…thank you…" Andi groaned dreamily. "Phillip doesn't do it as well as you do."

"I get that all the time but with different names. Like Chase for exam- _**ow!**_"

"Whoopsie." Cameron replied darkly. "Did my hand accidentally hit the back of your head?"

"You're mean." he pouted.

She rolled her eyes and offered him a nugget, dripping deliciously with honey mustard and sweet n' sour (he thought that _**he**_ was the only one who did that). Since his hands were busy, he accepted it with his mouth, nibbling at her fingertips to make her giggle.

The giggle was cut off by Andi dropping her shake and rearing up with a yell of agony.

Before he could even ask what the _**fuck**_, he could feel fluid oozing rapidly down her legs, pooling on the floor and him, making everyone's eyes turn into dinner plates as Andi screamed again in fear, her hands on her bump.

"Oh my god, my water just broke!"

House had only one thing to say after that.

"Oh, shit."

_**/**_

"_**Where's my wife?"**_ a Lucifer worthy howl demanded from the doors.

Allison couldn't help but laugh as Phil skidded into view, startling everyone in the Lobby. His shirt was buttoned completely incorrectly, his sweats were on backwards, and he had two different shoes on, one of them being Andi's right ruby Dorothy slipper. With his Einstein hair and his brogue (it thickened when he was nervous), he looked like he had just busted out of a mental institution.

Nurse Brenda just gaped at him and he snarled while running towards the elevators, "Fuck it, I'll find her myself! _**Andromeda?**_! Love, I'm here! Allie, let me go! Is the baby here yet? Please tell me that I didn't miss it! Is she hurting? How much is she dilated? Did they give her the drugs? She wanted drugs! _**Andromeda**_?"

She slapped him hard and grabbed his shoulders firmly, seeing that the usual madness in his gaze was magnified tenfold and he was starting to hyperventilate and wheeze from an impending asthma attack.

"Where's your inhaler?"

Phil got it out of his pocket and took two long hits, looking at her with petrified excitement and deep, loud, ragged breaths. Oh, poor baby…

She hugged him tight and patted his back comfortingly until he stopped shaking.

"All right, here's what's going to happen. You and I are going to get you some scrubs and then we are going to walk _**calmly**_ to her room. Of course she's hurting, idiot. She's in labor. She's only 4 centimeters dilated so the baby is not here and she's already loopy from the epidural. You're here with plenty time to spare, okay? Calm the fuck down before you pass out."

"I'm sorry, Allie-girl but…it's my _**firstborn!**_ Andi's in pain and has to push him out and she's scared and I'm scared of being a dad but I want to be a dad, too and can you slap me again because I am just freaking the fuck out and Andi doesn't need– _**ow!**_ Thank you."

She laughed and tugged on his wrist, urging him forward.

"Come on, you numpty ninny. It's time to meet your son. You get to be a dad by the end of the day and more importantly, I get to be an Auntie! Yay!"

He cheered weakly but genuinely with her and obediently followed her down the hall, leaving a buzzing crowd behind. Cameron rolled her eyes.

PPTH was chock full of gossip mongers and she and her family and her man just kept giving them material.

Well…at least they'll stop talking about what Cuddy caught them doing in the padded rooms.

**/**

Chase watched as Cameron passed out bottles of water to her siblings and two people he presumed to be her parents. The redhead looked like her in 30 years and was happily knitting a blanket for the baby. The man exuded a gentle authority and had Cameron's kind eyes. Everyone had on a gold necklace with a clover charm, indicating that they were of the same clan.

"Where's that man of yours, Allison? I'd like to meet him while I'm here."

"He's stabilizing our patient. He'll be down in a couple of minutes. Daddy…be nice."

"I will, love. If he's gained the approval of your brothers and sister then he has to be worth your time. Although, I'm not too keen on the age difference…"

"Gideon, we're 10 years apart. Shut it. If anything, you should kill that damned marsupial for taking advantage of her. What was his name again?"

"Robert Chase and it was a long time ago. It was a mistake and it wasn't even good so it's nothing to worry about." Cameron replied dismissively, sending hurt lacing through him like a flaming sword.

How could she dismiss their night so easily when he couldn't? It wasn't fair…

"You mean to tell me that you were drunk and fucked up on crystal meth, the pleasure drug, and it still wasn't good?" her sister asked incredulously.

"I guess he put it in the wrong hole." her oldest brother said with a shrug.

"More like no hole. He barely touched me before he was done." Cameron sneered with a shake of her head. "Oh, well. I don't have to deal with that problem with Greg. The issue is getting him to leave me alone…"

Chase stormed off, their laughter ringing in his ears and images of House all over her.

Coupled with the string of STD cases he had been stuck with (House still banished him to the Clinic even though his probation was long over with) and the failure of his last tryst with a college girl (he had called out Cameron's name), Chase's rage was to the boiling point.

Something had to be done.

_**/**_

Cameron watched him holding the baby and felt a long forgotten longing return to her.

She had always wanted to be a mom but with medical school and Brian's passing and the utter and complete consumption of her time working for House, it had fallen by the wayside. Besides, who would she have the baby with, she had figured. It wasn't like she had men lining up to get at her.

Seeing Greg hold her gurgling nephew with a brilliant smile made come forward at warp speed. He would be such a good father…

"You did good, Philsy. He's going to have girls on their knees by Pre-K.", he said as he surrendered the baby to a madly grinning Andi.

Noah Gideon was the spitting image of his mom, only with Phil's eyes and a shock of flame red hair from his grandmother. He was fussing a little but not too loudly. He had gotten all of his screaming done when he was woken from his nap by big, loud people and bright lights. Allison had watched the birth with tears in her eyes. Usually she saw people in pain or dying but today, she had seen life.

"Such big thoughts for a little girl."

Allison smiled at Alexandria Moore and rested her head on her mommy's shoulder. As the youngest (and the last hurrah) of the family, she and her mom had a close relationship. She was the only person that Allison felt completely comfortable confiding in when she went into her head and Dria was always willing to listen.

"He's so beautiful."

"And your man looks good holding him, doesn't he?"

Allison nodded and said, "I want a baby. Greg…he's said time and time again that he doesn't want kids but I can't help but feel the longing….I don't want to lose him over this."

"You won't."

She turned and saw Greg standing behind them. When he had come out of the room, she didn't know but he was pretty stealthy for a crippled guy.

"Mrs. Moore, can I talk to her alone, please?"

"Of course, Doctor. And it's Dria."

"Then I'm Greg or House if you're pissed at me."

Her mom chuckled and pressed a kiss to her brow before retreating back to see her "adorable, long awaited grandbaby".

He sat down next to her and she looked down at her shoes. They were getting a little raggedy. She really needed to replace them before they fell apart…

"You know, I still think that I'll suck at being a dad. I mean, I really don't have much patience, not to mention that I'm old and addicted to pills. Well, I'm starting to cut back on them but that's not the point, the point is that I think that you and I having a little rugrat running around wouldn't be so terrible."

Hope surged into her chest but she still protested, "Greg, you don't have to…"

"No. I've been thinking about this for a while, Allie. This isn't some spur of the moment, House-like impulse. Ever since we started our relationship, stuff's been changing in my head. Nothing like a brain tumor or hallucinations but like what little core values I have. I want us to be an us for more than a little while and if I had to choose anyone to taint the already fucked up gene pool with, I can't think of a better person than you."

She looked up at him with a small smile and rested her head on his firm shoulder.

"You want a baby with me, Allie?"

She nodded.

"Then, when we're ready…we'll have a baby. Hell, we'll have a whole mess of them, if you want. We could have a singing group."

"Or a bowling team." she teased.

"Or a bowling team that sings while they bowl." he teased back, making her giggle and squeeze him tightly.

He tilted her head up and kissed her sweetly, communicating his sincerity through actions and words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Oh, the drama. This plot bunny came to be due to Shipper's review (thank you for it, dear) and it's a prime opportunity to get rid of Chase so I took it. No one's going to die or anything really bad like that but it will be a little intense. As always, Hameron sweetness will make it better.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Allison! Allison, open the door!"

Chase. A drunk and very angry sounding Chase. Fortunately, she had locked the deadbolt too so it would be a couple of minutes before he could kick the door in like he was obviously trying to. Picking up Noah and putting his carrier safely in her bedroom, she sent a mass text to her family and Greg as she hunkered down next to him, tucking a blanket around him as he napped…

_**Crazed kangaroo at my apt. Scared for Noah's safety. Call 911 and get over here ASAP.**_

The abused door finally gave way and she got her bat out from under the bed, holding it protectively as she crept into the hallway. Dimly, she wished that she was wearing something a little sturdier than Greg's Pink Floyd shirt and yoga pants but she pushed that thought away. If Chase hurt her then that was fine but he would not lay a hand on Noah or she'd end him like she should've let Greg all those months ago.

He came into the hallway and she winced. He reeked of Cuervo and his hair looked worse than Einstein's. What scared her was the dead look in his eyes. This disheveled man was _**four**_ sheets to the wind and consumed by jealous rage, all logic gone.

"That's far enough, Chase. What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do I _**want?**_ After everything we've been through together, that's all you have to say to me?" he roared while shattering a small vase in the hall.

Noah fussed at the noise and she glared at him icily, even as she slowly backed away. She didn't want to hurt him but she would. Drunk people were unpredictable and babies were never safe with them around.

"Chase, we had one night of drug laced and awful sex. We didn't exactly celebrate our golden anniversary. Hell, we didn't even celebrate our paper one. Back up!", she warned as he advanced forward.

"Or what? You'll call your precious cripple to protect you?" he sneered as he made to grab her.

The bat connected with his right shoulder and he went to his knees, giving her an opening to press the bat into his windpipe.

"I don't need House or anyone else to protect me. I don't know what you came over here for tonight but I do know this: You're _**not**_ hurting me and you are _**certainly**_ not hurting my nephew. **Back. Up.", **she emphasized with two jabs into his Adam's apple.

She could hear sirens approaching as he stood up shakily and she felt ill at the devastating heartbreak in his gaze. One thing that she would always regret was their night together. Not only because it was bad (well, not bad but certainly not as earth shattering as he found it) but because it was cruel. Her stupid actions had given Chase hope for more and that more just didn't belong to him.

It belonged to the man yelling for her (and at the "incompetent asses" or cops) in the hallway.

"I'm okay, Greg!"

"_**Why?**_" Chase asked plaintively as two cops picked him up. "Why pick _**him**_, of all people? I don't understand…"

"I don't, either." she replied honestly. "It just happened that way. I'm sorry. Gentlemen, put him in the drunk tank and let him sober up. I'll make my decision on whether to press charges afterwards."

Greg came in quickly and scooped her up in a tighter than a vice hug, ignoring everything and everyone but her. Allison dropped the bat and leaned her head on his chest, taking comfort in his steady heartbeat and musky manly smell.

"Are you and Noah okay?"

She nodded and watched as Noah was given to his very relieved parents and uncles and auntie. Reluctantly pulling away from Greg, she approached them sheepishly, looking down at her toes like back in the day when she thought she disappointed her siblings. Some babysitter, she was! What with crazy, door kicking, vase throwing marsupials all over the place…

"Andi, I'm sorry. If I had known Chase would come after me…"

"Rubbish. It's not your fault that he's unhinged and you protected him quite well. Your Auntie Allie's a brave one, sweetie…yes, she is…" Andi cooed to her gurgling and giggling son.

Phil and the other lads nearly broke her in two with their own hugs and Miri pressed a fond kiss to her brow like when they were girls. It really was okay. She looked up from her feet and Greg thrust an overfilled duffel in her hands.

"You are coming home with me." he ordered in his no nonsense tone from work.

Even though his tone was harsh, his eyes were not. He had obviously been very worried about her and wanted her close to him.

"Yes, Dr. House." she replied meekly, looking up through her lashes at him like before.

A quick smile tugged at his lips and he ushered her out quickly, a protective hand on her back.

That protective hand remained there until morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I haven't touched this story in ages for a variety of reasons, ranging from perpetual writer's block to the (hopefully temporary) demise of Bruce, my beloved writing computer. I'm trying my best to get back in the saddle and rest assured, I will never abandon a story on here, even if it takes me years to finish. Thank you for your continued patience and feedback.**

**Now, when we left off, I believe that I had gotten a certain wombat sent to Sing-Sing. I don't think he'll be making another major appearance in this story but time will tell. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, you're going to press charges?"

"Yes. Drunk or not…he could've hurt Noah."

"And you."

"I could've handled that."

"Well, that makes one of us.", he declared softly.

They stood on his balcony, Cameron with a mug of tea and House leaning against the wall. The August breeze was already taking on a chill and soon, it would be fall, her favorite season. It was a time of beautiful colors and thick comfortable sweaters. And for some reason, House was less snarky at that time. Maybe he liked fall, too. She'd have to ask…

She set down her tea and leaned next to him. His arm went around her waist and Cameron rested her head on his chest. It had been there since they fell into bed, exhausted but relieved that Chase hadn't done anything more than spook her.

"Will you come with me to the station, later? I can do it on my own but…it would be nice if you were there too."

House pressed a kiss to her temple and nodded, holding her ever tighter, refusing to let her out of his sight.

She didn't mind it one bit. If he had been the one targeted, she'd do the exact same thing.

/

"Are you okay?"

Chase sighed and replied, "I'm fine. Hungover but that's my own fault. So, you're pressing charges?"

"I have to."

"Because_** he**_ told you to?" he asked bitterly with a gesture towards a glaring House.

"Because you put my nephew in danger. Even if Greg didn't want you tarred and feathered, I'd do it for him. What you did was absolutely stupid and hateful. Now, I'm not saying that I'm blameless. I caused the circumstances of your rage. _**I'm**_ the one who took the drugs, _**I'm**_ the one who slept with you, and _**I'm **_the one who led you on. I accept that. I apologize for that but…Noah's only been around for 2 months. He's got his whole life ahead of him and your drunken idiocy could've hurt or killed him. And I will _**not **_apologize for making sure you can't do it again."

As always, she was beautiful. The dark grey sweater and black jeans she had on emphasized her shape and her big blue eyes pierced through him. Chase longed to reach through the bars of his cell and touch her, brush her hair out of her eyes, to show her that he loved her...

He couldn't, though. He had lost Allison Cameron to House long ago and his own actions only cemented it. Even if by some slim chance House and Cameron hit the skids, he would never be the one for her. It was time to accept it.

"And you shouldn't. I…I'm sorry, Cameron."

"I know. Since this is your first offense, you shouldn't do too much time, if you do any at all. But I do recommend getting another job."

When the time came, he'd take that advice to heart and get as far away from Princeton as possible.

Maybe distance would make it hurt less.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. It has been way too damned long (over 3 _years_!) since I touched this fic and for that, I truly apologize. With the demise of my HOUSE Muses long before the show itself went off, the idea of writing in the fandom, especially for my ship that was so cruelly destroyed for no good reason made me feel burdened. But, with my new FFN system (and an overabundance of free time due my being out of high school finally…), I believe that not only can I come up with a Monday to Sunday chain of chapters for this story this week, I may be able to finish it this week, too. Thank you very much for not giving up on this story and I hope you guys will still enjoy what I can come up with.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…_still going strong_…_been 6 months_…"

"…_no one's stupid enough to try and screw things up between them after what happened with Chase. I heard that House got him deported_…"

"…_maybe they're in it for the long haul…can you imagine them getting married?_"

"…_more power to her_…"

House leaned against of the brick wall watching as she tended to the idiotic masses inside the Clinic. Sometimes she was gentle, other times she was firm, and when a kid came in…he hadn't been lying that day. Seeing her with Noah, holding the little rugrat and seeing eyes that could easily belong to Cameron didn't suck at all. He couldn't help but imagine her all swollen and soft with their baby in her, a kid with his eyes and her hair…

Only with her, though. The thought of making even hypothetical babies with someone else gave him the hives.

She turned over the last patient in the waiting room to a nurse and finally looked his way. A small smile curved her lips and soon, she was right in his personal space. She had on a simple dark gray wrap dress, white tights, and black schoolteacher heels. Her hair was held up by a couple of pencils and he wanted to undo it. The tie of her dress could come open with one good tug, showing off the canary yellow underwear he knew were underneath…

"Do we have a case?"

"No."

"Are you in trouble with Cuddy again?"

"Oh, like she's got time to get her knickers in a twist these days? Jimbo barely lets her up for air."

"True. So, what? You just came down here to find and stare at me like the Phantom of the Opera?"

He snorted and grabbed her wrist, leading her towards the elevator. The Greek Chorus of Nurses started whispering amongst themselves again ("…did you see that?" "Yeah…can you say nooner?") and she was looking at him with confused amusement as he brought into the back parts of the hospital. After a certain point, PPTH's bustle ended and there were all sorts of little rooms. Some of them were old exam rooms, some were on-call rooms that would be used for R&R (and the occasional F for some people…), and some were storage rooms.

"You're not dragging me off to kill me, are you?"

"Of course not. If I was going to kill you, I'd strangle during sex in your bed like a good psychopath. I just…want to show you something."

"What is it?"

House nudged the door open with his cane and she let a surprised gasp.

"You can't really be surprised that I have a place like this here. Not even Jimmy knows about it."

He had taken over an old on-call room shortly after arriving at PPTH and it served as an oasis (or anti Dragon Lady bunker) when things got too overwhelming. He kept a mini fridge, an old TV with a DVD player on a table, various changes of clothes, and a large mattress covered with a variety of pillows and blankets from his old traveling days.

"I'm not good with words, especially the warm lovey-dovey shit that you're supposed to do in a relationship but actions I can do. I'm showing you my space because I want it to be **_our_** space. You can bring enough stuff to be comfortable but no blabbing to everyone, okay?"

A very soft smile curved her lips and he moaned as those lips pressed against his.

Score one for the crippled bastards back home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: You guys are so awesome. Hopefully, the same awesomeness will translate into my other dormant fics later on. I really want to wrap this one up. I just need to find a way to do it that doesn't seem like a slop job. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

A deep mug of hot coffee was set in front of her and she looked up from the chart backlog. House sat down in one of the chairs across from her and she took a deep drink before getting back to it. Cuddy had cracked down on the department's backlog of charting and said that they weren't getting another case until it was at least 75% turned in. After 2 hours, she had decided to help with it and while it was still tedious, it was getting done.

"You look tired."

"I _**am**_ tired. My asshole boss let the paperwork get up to my ass and my dirty old man of a boyfriend won't let me sleep through the night." she replied dryly, making his lips quirk upward.

"Maybe the dirty old bastard's just trying to make sure you don't get all clenched up again due to lack of sex."

"Or he's a hedonist."

"Guilty as charged. You plan on coming home anytime before midnight?"

Home was the apartment she now shared with him. Her lease had expired a couple of months ago and he had put his spare key on her ring. A couple of days later, she had been added to his lease and the week after, she was all moved in. The only people who knew at PPTH were Wilson, Cuddy, and Foreman. Her family was over the moon and Miri had quietly asked if there were Plans. Plans in Moore family speak meant weddings, babies, or a combination of the two. She had replied that they were taking everything a day at a time but nothing was off the table…

"Hopefully. There's some lasagna in the freezer. Just heat it up for a half hour on 350 and save me some scotch. I'm gonna need it."

"All right."

He pressed a tender kiss to her lips and took down her hair, finger combing it as it brushed her collarbone. With a kiss to her cheek, he made his way out the door and to the elevator.

It was nice to have someone to come home to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Good evening. And the beat goes on. I'm gonna make the chapters a little bit longer over time and confirm what I've been implying for the last couple of them. I'm not feeling too well because of Monthly Curse induced migraines but I want to get this out before _Criminal Minds _comes on and this story will be completed on Sunday. On a brighter note, my AO3 invite went through today. The penname there is the same as the one on FFN and once I figure out how to post, I'll be putting a lot of my completed works there. Look me up and bookmark me, please.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Pick whatever you like. I'll be over there."

Cameron watched as he sat down in a plush 'husband's chair' and turned back to the display case with a smile. He had asked her to marry him last night as they sat in front of an _**SVU**_ marathon. She had accepted with a nod and kissed him hard and deep, leading to them waking up on the living room floor nude.

Now, she was in a boutique, scanning the ring display carefully. She wanted an understated but nice ring, not too big but not too small either. It had to be practical. She couldn't be an effective doctor if she had the Hope Diamond on, especially since she was a Southpaw. It had to reflect her personality and she wanted it to be reasonably priced. She had always been frugal and even though House was obviously well-off, she didn't want people to think she was a gold-digger…

Her eyes lit on one towards the back of the case and she cocked her head. It was a platinum band with white diamonds embedded within it. Raised up was a 1.5 carat black diamond, contained within a heart shaped setting.

"May I have a closer look at that one?"

"Of course." the saleswoman replied genially.

Looking at it closer, she smiled as some of the embedded diamonds refracted the light in a prism like way. Carefully, she slid it onto her finger and picked up a ballpoint pen and then one of the dry erase markers she carried in her purse. She wrote her signature and a hypothetical list of symptoms. Good, It wasn't too bulky and it looked good against her skin tone.

"How much is this one?"

"1375. An additional 125 will cover any engraving you want done."

"No. No, I like it the way it is."

House came up behind her and nodded approvingly.

"I like it. It's not crazy but it doesn't look like your asshole boyfriend got it out of a gumball machine, either."

"If you got me a ring out of the gumball machine, I'd wear it happily. But, I like this one."

"Good. Pick one for me, too."

"Most guys don't wear engagement rings."

"I'm different and I figure that if you get to be branded via bling, so should I. Gender equality and all that good shit."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hi. There are only two real chapters left in this fic. Sunday's post will be my usual into the future epilogue and I'm trying to decide just how far I wanna go. And yes, there will be a child involved in said epilogue. I'm a sucker for kid fics both reading and writing and if I can find a way to put an adorable combination of my favorite characters together, then I will. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_You are __**not**__ wearing a black dress, Allison. I'll not have it_…" Dria said crisply through the speakerphone.

"Mom…"

"_**No.**__ It was bad enough that you had to wear black so soon after your first marriage and unless Gregory is sick someplace other than the head…_"

House couldn't help but cackle manically on cue and his soon to be mother-in-law's last words were tinged with giggles.

"…_please, Allie. Just humor an old woman in her twilight years. No black. It doesn't have to be white but no black."_

"I'll pick a nice fire truck hooker red dress for her, Dria."

"_There you go! Much better!_" she cheered.

"Oh, god. Okay, okay. No black but no white, either. Red…Greg likes me best in red…or naked. Give my love to Daddy, all right?"

"_All right, sweethearts. I'll let you two get back to the post engagement shagging._ _Love you both from Ireland and back._"

She sighed fondly and hung up the phone finally. After returning from the jewelry boutique, they had decided to break the news to their families. His mom had been thrilled and John…not so much but the fucker wasn't truly invited anyway. He was just a common courtesy and he made sure to say it, much to Allie's Gibbs slapping disgusted amusement. Life was too short to mince words. Sperm donor didn't make John immune to honest opinions and it wasn't like the bastard could dunk him in an ice bath anymore…

Her family was over the moon, especially Phil and Andi. They had already called dibs on baking the cake and House was looking forward to it. Knowing them, it would like an acid trip shaped like a cadaver, complete with cranberry filling turned blood. Scotty and Alex mentioned something about finding a little white lightning for the reception and Miri cried like a baby. She was happy for them, though and she wanted to be the DJ. Last and not least were her parents and after receiving a mild version of the Puritanical Priest from Gideon again, their blessings were wholeheartedly given. It was nice. Other than his mother, House really didn't know what familial love felt like and now, he was up to his nose hairs in it and Allie's too. Especially Allie's. Every bit of that old 'Once Bitten' hesitation was gone now. She'd stay in bed almost long as he would. She'd let him undress her and she opened up more about her crazy huge family, some the stories worthy of being the next _**American Pie**_.

It was nice to have her heart and her trust.

He was a damned lucky crippled old bastard and he'd be damned if he did something to drive her off.

He needed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Good evening. I have a new conspiracy theory. Scroll past if you think I'm nuts. See, I just got back from Wal-Mart to pick up a few things for my family and for me. We've got a thing this weekend and I wanted to replace my makeup and get some woman stuff ala scented lotion. Stuff like that. Anyway, my conspiracy theory is that the reason Wal-Mart and other large chain stores don't open all their lines is so that those stuck in the lines will buy the various near cash register offerings. Case in point: I picked a copy of **_**Cosmo **_**for the first time in two years and bought it before I could think about it. The Man is keeping us down and right now all I want is some 50% off Dominos, and my bed.**

**But, I wanted to get this chapter out first. Thank you all again for your support and your patience. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

After what happened with Brian, she was certain that she wouldn't be getting married again. The pain of loss was too great, her life too hectic, her heart too weak to handle it all again. Although she was a Moore and Moores were notoriously free with their emotions, Allison had always been guarded when it came to matters of the heart. Other girls (and disgruntled boys…) had called her "picky" in the past and frigid like Everest.

She wasn't. She was just terrified of being hurt. The terror still lingered on throughout the years, even as she let men closer. What happened with Brian had been devastating to the point of a mental breakdown, her spending a month in her apartment in silence, doing just enough to survive before lying back down. No more, she had sworn. Not her.

Then, she had met Greg House.

Everything changed when she met Greg House.

"Your family's not gonna try and shove a grenade down my gullet for being in here, right?" House rasped between quick pecks of her lips.

"Scotty was conceived the night before mom and dad's wedding and Phil and Andi were caught doing it in the courthouse basement bathroom an hour before their wedding. The 'not seeing the bride' thing doesn't fly with us." she clarified before bringing him in for more.

Her dress was rose red, sleeveless, and swirled and swished about her legs like cotton candy. Her feet were bare and her toes were painted white to match the waiting bouquet of roses. Her hair was down and slightly teased, making the grown out honey curls look even wilder and she had been applying her bright red lipstick when he had entered their Sanctuary. He had on black dress pants, a crisp white button down, and an undone tie that matched her dress. His cornflower gaze had softened but still held that shell shocked look from Poker Night. Oh, yes. Greg loved her in red. Red never failed to get his attention, to get his mind racing, his blood pumping…

…and her slammed into the nearest wall and his tongue darting in to say hello.

"_**Mmmph**_…can we just skip out on this? Elope and hole up in some B&B?"

"N-no. Our families and friends have gone through the trouble of putting this all together so we're gonna get married like normal people…"

"We're not normal, Allie."

"I know. Let's just fake it for today, all right?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. I love writing post coital cuddling honeymoon scenes and I think it's an appropriate last real chapter given their relationship at the beginning of this little ditty. **

**This is the last real chapter so I'd like to take the time now to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and just enjoying this scribble on the wall and I will be finishing _Collide_ soon. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She was sprawled half on him and half on the mattress, sleeping peacefully. Her lips were bee stung from kisses, there was a hickey on her upturned throat, and he cupped her hip in his hand, tracing the faint marks from his nails on the creamy flesh. His back stung from the marks from her nails and her parted lips were right next to the bite mark she had left on his wrist. The bedding was completely tangled around them, half of the pillows were on the floor, and he could see his tie hanging from the ceiling fan.

Right next to her frilly little demi bra.

And they said that marriage ended all good sex.

Idiots.

House pecked her brow and put his arms around her further to warm her. If she asked, he'd say it was because he was cold but they both knew the truth. He liked her having her close. After running (figuratively, of course…) away from all sort of intimate, non sexual contact with women, he hadn't expected to be so…needy when it came to Allison. He sought her out and made sure to touch her when he found her. A hand on her wrist, an arm around her on the couch, kissing her against the wall, bending her over…well, the point was that he had become tactile for the first time since his very early childhood and he liked it.

Only because it was her, of course.

A lot of the shit that he used to scoff derisively at was okay now because they involved or would involve her.

He had opened up what was left of his heart to her.

She had accepted him, all of him, and contrary to popular belief did not want to fix him.

She just wanted to love him.

He was glad that he realized that before she gave up on him.

He would do his utmost to make sure she wouldn't give up on him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Alas, the end. Thank you all so much for not giving up on this story or the House/Cameron branch of the fandom tree. Although the show has ended and we'll never get a canon couple out of them, it's nice to be able to come on here and other sites and see what could and should have been. Like I said last time, I plan on finishing _Collide _soon. Possibly next week. This week, I want to focus on my _Criminal Minds_ fic and perhaps finishing the _Zenon_ one shot I've been working on for the last couple of months. I don't know.**

**What I _do_ know is that all of you out there: readers, reviewers, and followers are awesome as hell and I thank you all wholeheartedly for your continued support and patience. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_She's fuckin' gorgeous, mom…no, she does __**not **__look like me…don't curse the kid coming out the gate, this isn't Sleeping Beauty…you showed the picture to him? I suppose you had to but I'll be damned if she calls him Grandpa. Because A) he wasn't much of a father to me and 4) she's already got a Grandpa and his name's Gideon Moore…_", House declared in the chair right outside her hospital room.

Allison felt her lips curve in a tired smile at that. And she continued holding their 45 minute old little girl. She had stopped crying as soon as she was swaddled and now, she was just looking at her with unfocused infant blue eyes, blinking slowly every 20 seconds. Greg was wrong. Jacqueline Anise had his bone structure and her eyes already had her father's pop out characteristic. She had her lips, though and her double jointed fingers. She had also spotted the Moore family birthmark: a light red patch where leg met torso. As she grew up, it would be on her left hip. She had also inherited the feet. The big toe could move on its own, the three middle toes had their own tendon and the pinky toe looked like a mini Cheeto curving inward. Under the cap was dark brown wispy curls that would thicken into a near unmanageable mane and she had her coloring, making her eyes whatever the color they would be (she hoped his) stand out in stark relief.

She was beautiful. Their daughter was beautiful and warm and she was already willing to push the envelope to the fray just to protect her…

The bundle shifted and Allison could see her lips start to move, indicating hunger. Small grunts and rooting started soon after and she opened her front knotted gown to help her. Jacqueline latched on immediately and began to suckle, the slight pain worth the knowledge that she was nurturing their little girl, that she was as close to her as possible.

_I will protect you. I will love you and your father until my last breath. I love you, baby girl…_

He sat down in the plush chair next to the bed and ran a gentle pinky over their baby's jaw, his eyes full of wonder.

"She's so small…I know she's supposed to be but…damn…"

"She'll grow, Greg. She'll grow and we'll love her."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"My mother's coming down tomorrow morning and your family has taken over the waiting area with the others. Do you want them to come in now?"

"No. I…I want it to be just us for a little while."

Warm silence fell between them, broken only by the soft sound of Jacqueline drinking her fill.

"I love you, Allie."

"I know that, Greg."

"I know you know. I just wanted to say it anyway."

**FIN.**


End file.
